REMEBER ULYSSES
by RavenDove
Summary: 007 recovers from amniseia goes rouge and is chased by a fellow MI6 Agent while trying to save a set of Tarot reading French twins from and orginization set on mass mind control
1. Who's Jimmy

Commander James Bond 007, is the creation of Ian Fleming, and the property of United Artists. This story was written in an attempt by the author to learn, and not for financial gain.  
  
To the reader;  
  
This story takes place in a reality that is somewhere between the movies, and the novels. Though it makes reference to both the events in this story have no bearing on either.  
  
This story was retrieved from a bad hard-drive, and may still be garbled in places. There are some typos and miss-spelled words that I had fixed, but they reverted to the way they were first written. I've had to fight with my spell checker, and the blue screen of death, to find them. I know I've missed some, just because I'm dyslexic. Sorry.  
  
This story was written in 1998. It is the first story I actually finished writing from beginning to end. I admit it is not polished; partly due to technical problems. Please be kind.  
  
RavenDove  
  
REMEMBER ULYSSES by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter One: Who's Jimmy  
  
-----  
  
Jack Wade was on a mission. He had traced the stolen files to this old gestapo complex on the German/Swiss border. The US government didn't take kindly to espionage. From what he had found his wasn't the only government with a stake in getting these bastards. However, none of the governments would work together; they didn't want anyone else to know there were faults in their security. Damned arrogance! They were all allies; at least they were supposed to be.  
"What the devil?" He was still nearly a kilometer away, and the base had just exploded. "Now What?" He looked at the machine gun in his hands. He saw someone running from the explosion. Before he could be spotted, he ducked behind a rock. Looking around the rock, he saw who it was. He knew who it was, and boy was he glad. He stood up from his crouch. "Jimmy you old son of a gun; what the Hell are you doing here?"  
The man he had called Jimmy stopped in his tracks. He stood there about ten feet away; raising his handgun cautiously. "Who are you? And who is Jimmy?"  
Jack was dumb founded. Only one man he knew of would have escaped an explosion like that. The man he was looking at could be none other than Commander James Bond of the British intelligence. "Don't you remember Russia, or the HALO drop in the South China Sea?"  
The man inched forward "Actually no I don't, but then I don't seam to remember an awful lot." He lowered his gun, but kept it in his hands. Ready to aim and fire at the first sign of trouble. "Like why the people in that building were trying to kill me. I don't suppose you can answer that for me?"  
"I most certainly can Jimmy." Jack sat on the rock setting his own gun at his side. "You are a British Intelligence officer, and they were global terrorists. That explosion wasn't the last of them. I wish we could be so lucky. As it goes we better both get our tails out of here; no doubt your government is wondering where the Hell you are."  
Jimmy took a step back; lifting his gun up more. "How do I know you re telling me the truth?" He looked like he wouldn't know his own mother.  
"I don't know Jimmy. What do you remember?" Jack was getting impatient; what happened to the man to make him like this. It didn't matter what had happened. He thought of this man as his friend, and his friend needed help.  
"Do you have a tattoo? I try to put a name with your face, but all I get is the image of a tattoo."  
Jack couldn't help but turn a little red. "Yes Jimmy, I have a tattoo. Last time you saw it you were a bit rude. Do you have to see it, or can I get away with telling you where it is?"  
Jimmy had an unsure look on his face. "I'll have to see I've found one can't be too careful."  
"FINE! Put down the gun and I'll show it to you." Jack turned around, and pulled down his pants to revel a tattoo of a rose with the name Muffy above it. "Can we go now? I don't know about you, but I don't think we're safe here." He refastened his pants, and turned to face Jimmy.  
Jimmy no longer held his gun. "I agree. It would seem I've worked with you before, and I have no choice but to trust you." Jimmy began to slump to the ground; he pulled his had out of his suit it was covered in blood It was his blood; he had a minor wound above his left hip. It had been stitched up, but he had torn the stitches escaping the explosion.  
Jack pulled out a small radio. "Sparrow this is ground squirrel. The base is blown. Get me out. I have friendly wounded with me. Repeat. Get me out; I have friendly wounded with me."  
"Ground squirrel this is sparrow. We copy what is your location."  
"One click direction of enter."  
"We'll be there. Sparrow out"  
  
------  
  
M stood one the roof of MI6 headquarters; Money Penny, Dr. Ekles, Torus, and Nurse Delight all stood beside her. The message they received was odd to say the least.  
  
To: MI6 London, U.K. From: CIA Washington, D.C., U.S.A.  
  
Found something that we think belongs to you. Wish to return 14:00 your time Tues. 26th. Have M.D. on standby. Will send a helicopter to roof of your headquarters. Will send man to explain.  
  
So here they were on the roof waiting for a helicopter. Whatever they had found this was odd. Could they have found our missing man? It made the most sense; why else would they say to have a doctor ready. Perhaps to identify remains. She hoped not; losing an agent was not something she liked. Even 007; he may be a relic of another era, but he was good at his job.  
"There it is." Moneypenny pointed where she was looking with binoculars. The sound of the copters blades slicing air soon drowned out any talking. The copter set down on the roof top pad gently as a feather. Then the back end opened with a clunk as the pilot shut down the engine.  
Out of the opening came a rather large man; he was wearing a suit that looked kind of rumpled. He lead two smaller, younger men who both wore fatigues. The two young men were maneuvering a collapsible gurney; as the large man gestured toward the group that had been waiting for them with his briefcase. As the gurney was turned so they could see the occupant the crowd let out a collective sigh/gasp of relief.  
It was indeed their missing man. Commander James Bond was trussed up on that thing. His right arm was in a sling, and he was unconscious. Still, he didn't appear any the worse for wear. Even as he was he still looked ready to charm secrets from the devil's wife. M didn't know how he managed that.  
"Hello," the large man boomed "I'm Jack Wade CIA. I found your man on the German/Swiss boarder. He was running from an explosion; didn't even know his own name."  
M raised an eyebrow "No doubt the rest of the story will prove interesting. I'm M. This is Moneypenny, Agent Torus, Dr. Ekles, and nurse Delight. Shall we step inside?" She gestured turning to the stairwell.  
"That's a good idea. I'm sure you want your doctor to look at the Commander." The crowd let the gurney pass followed by Dr. Ekles and nurse Delight.  
Maneuvering the gurney down the stairwell was easy enough. They all followed silently as Ekles directed the two men. When they arrived at the buildings small medical unit, the men were dismissed by Jack to take the empty gurney back to the helicopter. To this end Torus escorted them.  
Jack pulled a brown folder from his briefcase, and handed it to Dr. Ekles. "This is the file our doctor started." Ekles began browsing through the folder. "For all he's been through; he's one lucky SOB. The physical injures are minor; an infected stab wound and a graze from a lucky shot. He had the bullet wound stitched up then tore it open escaping that explosion I mentioned. It's the amnesia that's the kicker. Couldn't figure out the exact cause. There is evidence he was tortured; Dr. Aberes thought that might be the cause."  
Dr. Ekles closed the file, and brought a hand up to his chin introspectively. "Certainly not unheard of. The file doesn't specify why he was sedated for the trip."  
"The amnesia; Dr. Aberes thought it best for all concerned if he was transported unconscious. Where he isn't quite sure who his friends and enemies are; I understand her reasoning."  
Now it was M's turn to question. "How was it he came to trust you?"  
"Bit by bit he remembers things. The way I got him to quit pointing his gun at me; was he remembered my tattoo."  
"Oh yes! Now I remember the name. When he was tracking GoldenEye; you were his contact in Russia." Moneypenny stifled a laugh.  
Jack didn't want this to go any further. "Yeah. As it is, I have some information on where Jimmy here has been. My superiors want me to go over it with your people before I leave. If I'm lucky I'll finish just about the time Prince Charming here wakes up." He gestured to Bond.  
"Prince Charming?" Moneypenny had a puzzled look on her face at the compaercen. "Why on Earth would you call him that?"  
"Two reasons actually. First time I met him; he pulled a gun on me because I didn't give the reply fraise. After that I'm not about to call him Sleeping Beauty."  
When Mr. Wade paused in his explanation Moneypenny got impatient. "And the second reason would be?"  
Jack cleared his throat. "Have you ever seen the musical 'Into the Woods'?"  
M put in "You mean The Brothers Grimm goes Broadway."  
"Yeah that's the one. My niece played Red Riding Hood in her high school production. In the second act when Cinderella finds out Prince Charming is having romps with maidens in the woods she scolds him. His reply 'I was raised to be charming not sincere'. Jimmy's a charmer alright, but in his line of work sincerity can get you killed." They fell silent.  
M finally spoke "True enough Mr. Wade. We best continue our discussion in my office." After the crowd left the doctor began examining the Commander's wounds for himself.  
  
----- 


	2. Rouge Agent

REMEMBER ULYSSES by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter two: Rouge Agent  
  
-----  
  
Moneypenny walked down the hallway. She was going to look in on James; understandably he wasn't quite himself of late. Unfortunately he was the only hope of stopping these terrorists. They had struck again last night, and somewhere in James' addled memory may lay the clue to stopping them. She stopped at the open door to his room in the medical unit frowning. He had been there for four days now, and though his memory of his life before the mission grew clearer all the time. For some reason he drew a blank when it came to the first three weeks he'd been missing. At this point he remembered wondering parts of France; without a clue who he was or what he was doing. From there to the present was clear as crystal, but still there was that three-week blank. Mr. Wade had shown them some of what had happened during those three weeks. What she had seen wasn't pretty. It was a wonder he wasn't drooling like an infant after those bastards had tortured him. So far as they could tell he hadn't given them what they wanted. They kept at him unsuccessfully; till they thought he was a vegetable. When they thought him useless, and beyond retaliation they dumped him in an alley. As his memory began to return they thought he had played them for fools. It was then they tried to kill him.  
He was sitting in a chair by a small table; playing solitaire. He seamed deep in thought, and wasn't looking at the door. "Come in Moneypenny." He didn't even look up.  
"And how pray tell; did you know it was me?" She began to smile at him.  
He looked up at her; a haunted look in his eyes. He wore gray trousers, and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The shirt's material was such that you could barely see the bandages around his right bicep and abdomen. "I could feel you frowning; which I might add derailed my train of thought." He sounded a little irked. "Oh well! It wasn't going much of anywhere anyway." He leaned back in his chair. "So what did you want?"  
"Just checking on how you're doing." She sounded hopeful.  
"Don't you mean spying on me." He stood up and walked slowly toward her. "You can tell M; I still don't remember giving up any secrets. Under coercion or otherwise." He stood like a stone statue; with his arms crossed. The look on his face was just short of contempt.  
"Not exactly the reason I came." She shook her head trying to rid herself of his misplaced anger. "From what we've found; that's not a worry. However; they struck again last night. M hopes you'll remember something we can use to stop them. We don't even know what they call themselves. They leave no calling cards, demands, or even letters taking credit."  
His stance relaxed at this, and he half sat on the bed. He paused a moment shaking his own head. "For a moment there I almost had something. Right on the tip of my tung then it was gone.  
Moneypenny came closer putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright James. If it comes to you, it comes to you. If it doesn't, that's not your fault."  
He looked at her with a determined look on his face. "It's not so much that it doesn't come to me; as much as the feeling I should know." He stood again and began pacing. "There's something I knew, but I just can't remember . . . Somehow I know it was important. What was it?" The last bit more to himself than anyone else.  
"Perhaps if you try not to think about it you'll remember." She was in earnest about this suggestion.  
He stopped pacing, and looked right at her. "That's why I was playing solitaire." He paused a moment; coming closer and lowering his voice as he spoke. "Besides starring at walls gets rather boring after a day or two. Especially when they are the same walls." This last part he said right in her ear. He then looked out the door at the agent across the hall making a gesture of hello; which the guard returned. He glared at Moneypenny as if saying 'I know he's there.' His orders are to keep unauthorized visitors out, and to keep Commander James Bond in.  
Moneypenny looked at him with pity in her heart. Here was the international British spy Commander James Bond, agent 007; unable to leave a hospital room for security reasons. "You know why the precaution James."  
Again he spoke in her ear. "True, but it still makes me feel like a criminal instead of one of Her Majesty's secret agents." He sat on the bed looking at the polished floor.  
Nurse Delight walked in carrying a tray. Her light auburn hair tied back in a braid; sharply contrasted the crisp white slacks and blouse she wore. She set the meal on a rolling bedside tray; then wheeled it in front of James. "Bone' apatite Commander." She turned to leave, and said as she left. "I shouldn't have to remind you what happens if you don't eat it all."  
Moneypenny was confused by the remark. "What did she mean by that?"  
James lifted the cover off the Main dish. It didn't look half bad; he sniffed at it stirring it around with his fork. "A standing threat." He remarked snidely "If I'm not a good little boy, and eat all my vegetables." He took on a more serious tone. "She'll have the gate keeper over there hold me down so she can force feed them to me." He gestured again to the agent across the hall.  
Moneypenny couldn't help laughing at the thought. James being held down by a gorilla in man's clothing. Just so little nurse Lotta Delight could spoon feed him broccoli.  
James looked ready to skin her alive. "Moneypenny I don't think it's that funny." He continued to examine his food.  
"Really James, has she actually done it?" The look on her face was priceless. She was trying to be serious, but she couldn't stop laughing.  
He looked up from the tray. His face was absolutely straight, and his voice sounded seriously blunt. "Yes."  
The way he said it, it lost all humor. She watched him sniff at his food. "Really James, since when are you so diligent about checking your food for drugs or poison before you eat?"  
He looked at the fork full of whipped potatoes, half way to his mouth. He froze, not moving for several minutes. Moneypenny was beginning to worry.  
  
-----  
  
James Bond entered a restaurant on the outskirts of Paris. His tuxedo made him look as dashing as ever. He strolled over to a booth where a young woman with olive skin, and straight jet black hair was waiting for him. Jeanette was her name; she had information for him. They ordered dinner and talked quietly. She didn't dare to have the stolen notes, and cipher on her. After dinner she would take him to them. The whole time she was nervous; checking to see she hadn't been fallowed. The first course arrived. He barely sniffed at his food. Thinking it safe; they ate. By the time he found out it wasn't it was too late. They both began to doze. His last memory before blackness was four large men dragging them from the restaurant.  
  
-----  
  
He was tied to a frame wearing only his trousers. Where was Jeanette? A thousand images. The sting of a paddle hitting his back. So much pain; intense pain. Jeanette; where was Jeanette?  
  
-----  
  
Moneypenny was reaching to shake James. How long had he been sitting like this? This wasn't funny.  
"Jeanette!" He yelled as he jumped off the bed. He knocked over the tray; hitting his gun shot wound. Stumbling over the tray and the meal he hadn't yet tasted. He grabbed his side in pain at the blow.  
The agent across the hall yelled for the nurse. As nurse Delight and the agent helped James up from the floor; Moneypenny ran to find Dr. Ekles. When she returned with the doctor, James was on the bed. There was an orderly cleaning the floor, and nurse Delight was trying to get James to calm down.  
Dr. Ekles came forward pulling James' shirt away from the bandage around his abdomen. It was bloody. Nurse Delight removed the bandage; once again it would need to be re-sutured. Though this time was not as bad as the first. He sent the nurse for a suture kit, and a mild sedative. Then he told the guard to hold him down.  
Moneypenny slipped into the hall, and called M. "M it's Money Penny you might want to come down to the medical unit."  
There was a moment of silence. "What's going on down there?"  
"I'm not sure, but something is happening. James has reopened his wound again. He yelled something about Jeanette before bumping into a tray."  
"I'll be there shortly." M sounded as if she wanted to hope, but didn't dare.  
Back in the room Dr. Ekles was removing the old sutures. James seamed a little calmer, but he was so quiet. "What's the verdict Dr.?" She hoped to lighten the mood.  
"I'm beginning to think the only way this wound will heal without having to be re-stitched again. Would be to tie the Commander here to the bed." He sounded serious.  
James gave him a lethal look. "That shouldn't be necessary Dr."  
"Really; than why did you reopen it?" He hoped for a good answer.  
"I remembered something, and in my haste at remembering forgot about the tray." He almost looked as if he were blushing.  
M walked in overhearing this. "Really 007, it's a wonder you survived the cold war." She had a look on her face; 'this better be good'.  
As the doctor re-sutured the wound, James told them what he'd remembered. "Jeanette is the girlfriend of one they call Ulysses. She found out what he was up to, and was going to betray him. His plans didn't suit her. That was why we met in the restaurant; before that night we had never met face to face. They drugged us both. After that I'm not sure; I remember images words. Mostly pain, but I can't help feeling she's still alive. I had a data tape when I met up with Wade in Germany; it was encrypted."  
M spoke "He handed that over to us when he brought you here."  
"She is the only one who knows where the cipher is." He thought a moment. "Moneypenny you said earlier you don't know what they call themselves."  
"Yes I did. Do you know something James?" She looked hopeful.  
"Pantheon"  
  
-----  
  
M sat in her office, going over the video tapes Mr. Wade had left. Hoping to find something, anything that could have been missed. It was late; 007 had helped a little by telling them who the French girl in the tapes was. Part of his torture had been an attempt to make her talk. Whatever was on that data tape meant a-lot to Pantheon. If only they knew where the cipher was.  
Commander Bond said he could find it, if they let him return to France. Have him finish his mission.  
Out of the question. He had wounds that needed to heal. Plus his memory was still in question. What would happen if Pantheon caught him again? It was just too risky. His remembering may be their only hope, but not if he got himself killed. Then there would be no hope.  
  
-----  
  
It had been a day since James had remembered the restaurant. He was getting tiered of doing nothing. M wouldn't let him finish his mission, but he was going too anyway. He walked to a corner of the room where the guard couldn't see. The table was in that corner; he took up paper and penned a short note. He entered the adjoining bathroom, and locked the door. Leaving the note on the wash basin, he climbed into the air vent in the ceiling by standing on the toilet. Careful of his stitches he made his way through the vent system.  
When he climbed out of the system, he was in a storage room near the ground floor. He wouldn't have been able to find his way a few days ago, but now. It was where they kept some of Q's gadgets. He was the proverbial kid in a toy store.  
He found himself a disguise, a few handy weapons. Some of them old fashioned. A sword in a cane, it worked with the disguise and if all else failed he could bean an assailant with it. A nice Beretta 9mm hand gun; not quite a Walther PPK, but usable. This was more like it; not like the bulky Colt 45 he'd had to use in Germany. A couple of those handy pen grenades, he hoped the box was labeled right. A nice shoulder holster for the gun. A top coat that could cerate a smoke screen. A watch, his was gone and these modified numbers came in handy. He found some regular clothes in a box. No doubt Q intended to modify them. Oh well at the moment he needed them. There was a blazer about the right size; a little lose but it would do. Matched his trousers so well, you'd think they were a suit. A tie, little bright for his taste, but after all this was a disguise. A hat a fake bearded, and a pair of sunglasses with rear view mirrors later he was ready to leave.  
Good thing that he knew where to find a few pounds near by. He made it through the building, and the front doors without being noticed. Walking a few blocks to a restaurant he knew, years ago he'd found a lose brick in the men's room. He'd turned the brick into a cubby hole. Never knew when you'd need some spare change, or some extra bullets. Even in London.  
When he had collected enough for a cab to his apartment; he put the brick back and left. After hailing a taxi out front; he didn't look back.  
  
-----  
  
It was nearing midday. They would discover his absence soon. He was careful to pack quickly. Then he washed; he'd gotten a bit sweaty and dusty climbing through the vents. Careful not to get his stitches wet; he redressed them from his first-aid supplies.  
Bond took a moment looking at old scars; trying too remember where he had received each one. Bullets, knives and other things; he had faced death in many ways. He was about to stare death in the face; he knew it. Though he could not clearly see the face in his mind; he knew this was all or nothing.  
Changing to a suit more his taste; he left another little note on the dresser. Leaving the cane behind; along with most of his disguise. He headed for the Chunalle. Keeping the sunglasses to see if he was fallowed.  
  
----- 


	3. Andrea Lamont

REMEMBER ULYSSES by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Three: Andrea Lamont  
  
------  
  
Nurse Delight brought the midday meal. When she didn't find Commander Bond in the main room, she knocked at the bathroom. No answer, that was odd. The door was locked, she tried knocking again. Something was wrong.  
She went to the guard. "Go find Dr. Ekles; then get M and Moneypenny down here." She went back to the room. (Lets see, need to get the door open.) She went for a screwdriver; then removed the Knob.  
The room was empty. Dr. Ekles, M, Moneypenny, and the guard all arrived then; one after another. The vent cover was off. Moneypenny picked up the note on the basin.  
  
Dear M, & Moneypenny;  
  
Gone hunting; shall return with the trophy I seek. Sorry to run out on you like this.  
  
James  
  
------  
  
Moneypenny, and Torus entered 007's flat in Chelsea. They both had guns; not ordinary guns though. These shot tranquilizer darts; neither one wanted to hurt James. (Why did he have to be so stubborn?) They had orders to bring him back to MI6; before he left the country. As soon as he left the country; he would be a rouge agent. Then orders would be to bring him back using any means necessary.  
The two of them walked in cautiously, searching every room. He wasn't there. The disguise he'd worn to get there; lay scattered about the place. Moneypenny found the note on the dresser. Holstering the dart-gun, she picked it up.  
  
Moneypenny,  
  
Close, but not close enough. I've been and gone already. There's something I MUST finish.  
  
007  
  
Moneypenny pulled a cell-phone out of her pocket, and dialed. "M we're too late; he's gone."  
  
-----  
  
It was dark here in the catacombs. Jeanette paced the small cell she had been locked in. The place was filthy, and she felt grimy all over. Hobear the retch, would not let up. She kicked at the crumbling stones on the floor. Her hair was a mess; the jeans, shirt and jacket she wore had been slept into many nights. (If only she knew what they'd done with James. Hobear kept saying he was dead, but she didn't believe him. How could she get a message out to Annika. Her dear sister had the very thing they sought under her nose. Without even knowing it; Annika sat on the key to salvation. Unless Hobear got a hold of it; then it was the key to her doom.) There was a stir down the corridor; some one was coming.  
Hobear walked into the dim cell. "Well my little bird; are you ready to sing?" She wouldn't even face him. He grabbed her wrist; pulling her towards him. With his other hand he grabbed her chin, and made her face him. "Where is the cipher; you little Harlot?" He yelled right in her delicate face.  
She kicked him as hard and as high as she could. He let go of her; clutching her mark. She tried to bolt for the door, but he was to fast. He threw her against her cot. "Little Jezebel thinks she can escape." He backhanded her across the face. "Think again Bitch." Then he stormed out.  
Jeanette wept softly. (How long before she would know death or deliverance? Would some one find her? Would she meet the Saint for which she was named by Hobear's hand, or by her own? She hoped not to meet The Maid of Lorraine so soon.)  
  
------  
  
James Bond registered at one of the less ostentatious hotels in Paris; under the name Byron James. After all he didn't want anyone to find him so easily as by looking for him under his real name. That would be rather stupid. With Pantheon on one side, and M's wrath on the other. Stupid indeed. Far better to pay cash under a pseudonym.  
After he had settled into his room; Bond cautiously staked out the rest of the hotel. Making a note of the surrounding area with all possible approaches he returned to the room. With people bound too be on the look out for him; Bond knew it best to lay low till the fallowing afternoon. Time may be critical, but it would do no good too be found at this stage in the game.  
Bond lay down on the bed, tired form his hasty journey. He drifted into sleep with both vague, and vivid memories, dancing across his conscious mind. His time with Kissy; when he thought he was a simple fisherman. The time in Russia after the authorities picked him up on the shore; Kissy's face when he had left for Russia. Tracy held tight in his arms. Their wedding day; Beautiful Tracy, with blood in her hair. Of all the women that had been part of his life, Only Tracy had touch his heart. Perhaps some deep part of him, still blamed himself for her murder.  
James Bond thought of the many foes he had faced. There were so many things he had done in his life; not all of them things too be proud of. All of this he, on some level deep in his subconscious, had denied. Denied until he, himself believed that he was a total blank. All this to thwart his latest foe Ulysses. Now he had to reconstruct all that had taken place, and defeat this foe once and for all.  
  
-----  
  
Moneypenny was pacing M's office. "Would you kindly refrain from wearing holes in the carpet Moneypenny." M looked up as she stopped in mid- step. "I know your worried about 007; to have been missing for six weeks now gone rouge. I have just the man to bring him back."  
"I hope your right M." Moneypenny continued to fidget until there was a knock at the door.  
In walked a tall, shapely blond. "You wanted to see me M." She wore a floor length steel blue dress that was slit to just above the knee, and a cream colored half sweater.  
"Come in 015; this is Moneypenny. Moneypenny I'd like you to meet one of our newest agents; Lieutenant Andraea Lamont. The perfect man for the job."  
Moneypenny stifled a laugh. "Perhaps the only man for the job." Moneypenny regained her composure. "I just have one question. How on Earth can you ever hide a weapon dressed like that?"  
015 stepped forward directing her attention to M. "Shall I demonstrate?" To this M nodded her approval. "Then I shall begin with the obvious." She lifted her purse from her shoulder, and opened the tiny thing. "A can of pepper spray; not likely to blow my cover when some one gets a little fresh." She set the can on M's desk; then made as if she were adjusting her stockings. Before Moneypenny knew it 015 had pulled a Derringer from the slit in her dress. "This is for getting out of most tight spot." She unloaded the two shot pistol, and set it by the pepper spray. Then from beneath her skirt she pulled out three delicate throwing knives, four stiletto throwing spikes and a switch-blade. After setting these on the desk; she crossed her arms placing her hands under her sweater. When she pulled them out; they held two throwing stars.  
Andraea removed her sweater; handing it to Moneypenny. Her star holsters were reveled. "If you look closely at the sweater hem; you should find it unusual."  
When the hem was examined; Moneypenny found that behind the decorative silver beads there were bullets for the Derringer sowed into the sweater. "I begin to see you are more than you seam. Why so many blades?" Moneypenny looked at the knives.  
"Her father was a knife thrower in a circus, and she decided young to best her father at his own game" M looked at them both; 015 began putting her things away. "The reason I called you 015 is a mission of importance. You've heard of agent 007?"  
"Yes. Hasn't he been missing?" She was hanging on M 5 every word. This could be her first real mission. So far her spying career had been boring; she'd been half tempted to fall back on her Medical Degree just to relieve monotony. Then the thought of working as a psychiatrist made her think again.  
"Yes, but five days ago he was returned to MI6 by the CIA. One of their men found him in Germany; wounded and suffering amnesia. He remained in the Medical Unit here until this morning; at which point he had apparently regained most of his memory. After he had been denied his request to go finish his mission; he ran away. We believe he has gone to France; to finish what he started. At this point he is a rouge agent. He is considered a security risk; your mission is to bring him back by any means necessary. I would suggest you try seduction." M's face looked bleak.  
Andraea now knew this was very serious. "I see. That's why I was chosen for this mission. You're setting a trap for him, and I'm the bait."  
M hated to admit it. "In a word yes, but not the only reason. You are also a Psychiatrist; you are better equipped to handle 007 than any other agent."  
"I take it the amnesia was not caused by a blow to the head." There were presidents; in his line of work there was one other likely answer. "He has something he doesn't want to remember, and he's out for revenge because of it." She was very solemn. "He was tortured; wasn't he." She wasn't questioning.  
M looked at her with pain at the thought. "There is evidence of the fact; besides his condition. I'll arrange for you to see as much as possible before your flight. You'll leave tomorrow morning. Moneypenny is the best person to brief you on 007 himself; she has known him longer than I have, making her the logical choice.  
Andraea could see this was going to be interesting. "Understood M; I best start acquainting myself with who 007 is."  
  
-----  
  
Bond entered the Sab Michelle; where he had last seen Jeanette. The booth was empty. There was hardly a soul around. So he decided to have a closer look; after six weeks he didn't expect to find anything. Then again one could never be to careful. A waiter came up behind him. "May I help you Misuser? We are not yet open for dinner."  
Bond looked at him. "I just thought I saw something familiar."  
The waiter saw his face, and recognized him. "Misure! You are not safe here."  
"What do you mean?" This young man knew something.  
"Come with me. I dare not speak in here." The waiter lead him through the back; to a trap door. The wine cellar; in back corner he made certain there was no one else in the room. "I remember you Misure. Over a month ago you were dinning with young Mamsel. The goons came in the back way; made threats. Forced me to put something in your food. They carried you both off. Please Missure do not be angry with me. I was given no choice."  
"Don't worry. I have better plans; if you tell me what you know about the men that carried us off."  
The waiter seamed a little more at ease. "I don't know much. They were Ulysses' men; They are called Set, Henawava, Loki, and I don't know the last one. They show there muscle here often. We are all afraid of them. They are evil, mean; they get away with much by intimidating."  
"I see. Thank you for your help Mr..." This young man was in danger for giving him information, and Bond knew it.  
"Bertram; my name is Bertram Frenno. You must leave Missure; before you are found here." Bertram made a gesture for Bond to wait. "I will make sure that it is safe." He went up the ladder; returning a few minutes latter. "Fallow me quickly; we'll take the back way. They must not find you. They will kill you if they do."  
Bertram led him a safe distance from the restaurant. "Now you have more than made up for your part in my abduction. Thanks again Bertram; be careful." They went there separate ways.  
  
------ 


	4. Call Me Ande

REMEMBER ULYSSES by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Four: Call Me Ande  
  
-----  
  
Ulysses strolled into a large chamber. On the far side of the room sparing mats were spread across the floor; a large crowd of his followers watched intently as two women practiced their skills. The two Amazonian thugs were tall, and slender, their bodies had been hardened through years of training into lethal weapons of their own right. He watched them for a moment; they were called Athena and Freya, the goddesses of the hunt.  
Enough indulgence, he chided himself; he had come here for a reason. His second in command sat in a corner far from the excitement. Kali-Shiva was rechecking time tables with his best hacker Anancie. The Mistress of pain noticed him as he walked toward her. He spoke, "Have you sent the squad I ordered to take care of our problem at the Sab Michael?", his very tone commanding an answer.  
She looked at him, trying too hide her annoyance. "The tricksters, and mischief makes have been sent." Kali-Shiva's face twisted into an expression of disapproval; "I still thing they are no better than muscle bound goons, with very little brain power between the four of them."  
Ulysses looked at her, thinking, (She talks too much, but I know she is far from stupid). "They are exactly what you say Kali. All the better to do the dirty work." He smiled an evil grin, then turned bruskly, leaving Kali-Shiva and Anancie to their work.  
Anancie looked up at Kali, "You should be careful not to anger him Kali; I know I don't have to tell that."  
She turned to Anancie, and spoke. "I know about his temper Anancie, but I am not afraid of him. Besides he needs someone to be honest with him, in spite of his anger. That is why I'm his second in command, he knows I'm not a yes man. You, on the other hand, are his pet spider, and you do tricks to please him. That is why he likes you Anancie; you are his little dooby, and he is always right." Kali-Shiva knew she had hurt the young African computer hacker, but she also knew it was the truth.  
Anancie looked back to their work, not wanting too admit that Kali was right.  
  
-----  
  
Bond sat at the casino bar that evening. What Bertram had told him was a start, but he still wasn't sure where Jeanette was. He looked at his second Vodka Martini.  
A beautiful blond in a slinky teal dress; sat on the stool next to him. "A penny for your thoughts stranger?" She had an accent of the high- lands, but it had been refined.  
"Not quite so cheap Ms." He looked at her curiously.  
"Dr. actually."  
His eyebrow raised. "A doctor you say; medical."  
She smiled coyly; stifling a laugh. "Psychiatrist. Dr. Andraea Lamont." She extended her hand to him.  
"A Psychiatrist." He kissed her outstretched hand tenderly. "That would be just my luck."  
"I don't analyze everything Mr." She paused waiting for him to drop his name.  
"Bond; James Bond." He looked at her more intrigued. "What brings you to Paris Dr. Lamont?"  
"Vacation." She set her empty glass on the bar. "Please don't be so formal; Mr. Bond. My friends call me Ande."  
He gestured to the bartender. "Shall I buy you another?" He pointed to the empty Champagne glass.  
"I certainly won't stop you." She smiled coyly; thinking to herself (careful Ande the man is far from stupid)  
"Another for me, and one for the lady." He looked at her sizing her up. "I'll call you Ande; if you'll call me James."  
"Certainly; the name suits you."  
"So Ande; if you're on vacation. Why do you ask about my thoughts?"  
She shrugged as if surrendering. "Red handed. You look like you have a-lot on your mind. Minds being my business; I was curious about what could so preoccupy such a handsome man." She sipped from the drink he had bought her.  
"Perhaps another time Ande. I have business to attend to tomorrow." He stood up, and paid the tab.  
As he turned to leave she spoke. "Would tomorrow night be better? We could discuss life over a bottle of wine. All you have to do is bring your troubles."  
"Perhaps." he left.  
(Damn. He hadn't even asked where to reach her.) She waited a few minutes than followed him.  
  
-----  
  
Bond strolled along unsuspecting. His hotel was only a few blocks away, and fresh air might do his head some good. He saw a young girl reading Tarot cards. This woman looked familiar; there by the river with her table and deck. She was dressed as any girl in Paris might be. He decided to ask his fortune; who knows what she might know.  
"Good evening Missure. Curios of the fates?" She shuffled her cards without really looking at him.  
He seated himself on the folding chair that sat in front of the table. "Perhaps a little, but then aren't we all." He looked at her intently under the street lights.  
She looked up and spoke. "I charge ten franks per spread."  
He couldn't believe what he saw. (Jeanette; it couldn't be. She looked so much like her, but not quite.) "You look like a girl I met last time I was in Paris. Do you know a Jeanette Michelle?"  
The girl smiled. "The fates play games with you Missure. Indeed I know the girl you speak of." She shuffled the cards; looking away.  
At this he had to know more. "How do you know her?"  
"Patients Missure; there are eyes and ears where one does not expect." She looked at him cautiously.  
He reached for his wallet. "I will pay well for information."  
"Put your money away Missure. For my sister's friends I read for free." She looked around carefully; then pulled a card. "The Emperor ill- dignified. One who would deify gods seeks your death."  
"Your sister."  
"Twin but not identical." She pulled another card. "King of Staves dignified; you seek to stop evil plans." Then she pulled a third card. "Nine of Swords ill-dignified; you are suspicious of everyone." She paused a moment.  
"One that defies gods would be?" He eyed her curiously.  
"Ulysses." On went the reading. "Four of Coins dignified; you are set on revenge." She looked about with a shiver. "Knight of Cups dignified; you are a passionately man. Things look toward your favor." She pulled the last two cards. "Strength dignified; be strong in your resolve, and wary of temptation. The Priestess dignified; The cycle balances." She looked up from the table. "That is all I can tell Missure."  
"You've been more help than you know. What is your name?"  
She looked down gathering her cards. "Annika, and you are the man she went to meet. Be careful Missure Bond; there are many who would kill you without a second thought." She folded everything up, and stuffed it in a backpack. Then she climbed down the sewer grate she had been sitting on.  
(a most curious woman. No doubt she hid from Pantheon below the streets. He had to find Jeanette; now more than before. That was why Annika had helped him, and he knew it.)  
  
----- 


	5. Morning In Paris

REMEMBER ULYSSES by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Five: Morning In Paris  
  
-----  
  
Jeanette was being held in place by Hobear's goons. She hated this place. The things they had done to James here made her sick. Hobear entered "So will you tell Jeanette? I have ways to make you talk." She shook her head. "Bring in the tattletale Bacchus." Bacchus drug a young man by the wrists. When Jeanette finely saw his face; (Bertram) she kept quiet. Bacchus strapped him to a table. "I ask again; will you tell me where the ciphers are hidden?" She did not answer; he slapped her. "Thor prepare the fool."  
Another goon stepped forward. "With pleasure Ulysses." This goon ripped open Bertram's shirt; then attached electrodes to him. She turned away; unable to watch. (They used that thing on James.)  
"Will you sing little bird?" She cried, but did not speak. "Do you think your tears will gain him mercy? Tell me where the ciphers are."  
She looked away still. "I'm sorry Bertram; this was never your fight. Even if the struggle was for a world." She whispered knowing Bertram would never hear.  
"Henawava make her look upon her own doing." The goon forced her gaze to Bertram. "Is he ready Thor?"  
"Yes he is ready; ready to meet Hades." Thor poised himself at a control mechanism.  
"Send him on then." Hobear looked at Jeanette's face of horror. Electricity flowed; snapping sizzling. Consuming the life in Bertram; he could not scream. Jeanette forced herself silent.  
He was dead. Hobear looked at him annoyed; then back to Jeanette. "You made me kill him. His death is on your head. Will you save others such a fate?" He looked at her menacingly.  
She looked at him drawing calm. "I did not make you do anything Hobear. You would have killed him regardless."  
"Oh sweet Jeanette is that what you think of me?" He cupped her chin in his hand.  
"Not what I think. What I know. You will kill me in the end Hobear." She shook lose from his grip.  
"What makes you say such things?" He looked at her; as if puzzled.  
"Because you are insane Hobear. Only a very sick man; would do what you do. Insanity leaves no room for true love."  
He began to fume. When he could hold it no longer; he back handed her. Like he had done so many times before. "Take her away; let her reconsider her words."  
  
-----  
  
Ande stood by the hotel desk; making small talk with the clerk. (There came her mark); Bond descended the stairwell. Handsome as ever in trousers, and a blue sweater. She walked over to him. "Fancy meeting you here. After you left the casino last night; I thought I'd never see you again."  
He looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry Ande. As you said I had a-lot on my mind."  
She reached out her hand to him. "It's alright. If you haven't eaten yet; you can make it up to me by having breakfast with me. Edmaundo here recommended a nice cafe down the block."  
He took her hand. "That would be delightful Ande. I prefer not to dine alone myself. a meal is always better when shared."  
They walked along; making friendly chit-chat. "So are you going to tell me what's on your mind James?"  
He looked at her; wondering why she was obsessed with his mind. (Psychiatrist.) She did look quite charming in her rap-around tan skirt, white blouse, and tan leather jacket. "It's nothing you should worry about Ande; just business."  
"Really James; what kind of business are you in?" She prodded his arm innocently. He winced slightly as she touched his stab-wound.  
"Hostel take overs." (I hope she didn't notice the wince.) He prayed in vain.  
"What's the matter James? Did you hurt your arm?" She looked concerned; which she was. (The infection must have returned where he was stabbed.) She stopped looking into his eyes.  
He looked away; not wanting to say anything. "I strained it playing tennis." He was a lousy liar, and he knew it.  
"I'll be more careful of it James." She took up his arm, and they walked the rest of the way to the cafe. They sat and ordered.  
  
-----  
  
Hobear was giving the last instructions for Persephone. His grand plan; to make everyone in the world his slave. (Dear sweet Jeanette would not be there at his side. He had wished her to be there, but her nature had ended the possibility. She was right; he would have to kill her. The only thing that kept her alive was the fact she knew where the ciphers were. If someone found them his plans were over, but soon enough that would be moot.)  
He addressed his gathered minions as if they had already succeeded. "Tomorrow night at midnight, all our labors shall be finished. a new era shall dawn; an era of peace with us, The Pantheon of Legends at the reins."  
The crowd grew into a frenzy. They shouted, as if in triumph, beginning as a murmur, and building to a roar. They shouted the name of their leader, their savior, "Ulysses! Ulysses!! Ulysses!!! ULYSSES!!!!" The scene was a sickening orgy of adoration for a Mad Man.  
  
-----  
  
"Well it has been interesting Ande, but I must be going." He reached for his wallet to pay.  
"Put it away James. She put her hand on his. I asked you to breakfast; so I'm paying."  
"But I insist Ande."  
"Give it a rest. I know chivalry isn't entirely dead, but when money is involved I have my own means." She pulled out her pocketbook, and paid the tab plus a generous tip. Then stood to leave.  
He stood to follow her. "You'll at least let me have a chance to even the score?" He put his hand on her shoulder.  
She turned smiling. "Depends on what you mean by even."  
"Dinner 7:00 tonight meet you in the hotel lobby?" (What am I doing?) This woman was an enchantress.  
She thought about it a moment. "Just you try and stop me." She headed for a news stand across the street.  
He headed off to Notre Dame; he'd seen some of Ulysses' goons there yesterday. He didn't see Ande follow him.  
  
----- 


	6. Catacombs

REMEMBER ULYSSES by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Six: Catacombs  
  
-----  
  
Bond had come to the cathedral, and hid behind some boxes in the ally. Two of Ulysses' goons arrived shortly there after. From the trunk of their car they pulled a bundle, and dumped it in the trash can. It filled the can completely. "That stupid girl better give up the location of those ciphers soon." The goon called Bacchus growled.  
"Don't worry Bacchus; Persephone launches tomorrow. It won't matter where the Ciphers are then." The goon Loki responded as they got back into the car.  
When he was sure they were far away; he went to examine what they had left behind. There wrapped in a tarp was Bertram. He shook his head; they knew he was here in Paris. Bertram had paid highly for the information he had given yesterday. He herd a noise; when he turned to look no one was there. He drew his gun from underneath his sweater; investigating more closely. He found nothing. When he was sure no one was there; he holstered his gun. Then went in search of Annika.  
  
-----  
  
Ande was pressed against a wall in the cathedral. (That was close.) When she had seen the waiter from the Sab Michael; she had jumped. Not expecting a corpse twisted from pain. To think 007 hadn't even flinched; again he had been at this longer. She went back to continue tailing him. (Damn! ) He was gone. (What the devil is Persephone?) She headed back to the hotel; he would show up there sooner or later.  
  
-----  
  
Bond was strolling by the river; where he had met Annika last night. He came to the sewer grate; no sign of her. There was a rhythmic poking at his ankle. he stooped down to investigate.  
Annika looked up at him. "In the ally behind the Arnou curio shop." She whispered to him urgently.  
Bond didn't have to be told twice. There behind the shop was a half open grate. He climbed down to find Annika, and a burly man he'd never seen before. On instinct alone he pulled his gun.  
"Don't worry Missure Bond; Mouse is a friend." She pointed to the man. "Fallow me so we may speak." She ran down the tunnels.  
When they finely stopped he looked at her; hoping for answers. "Why is your large friend called Mouse?"  
"He is quiet; as a mouse." She gestured to mouse; who stood in the light. Her delicate hand motioning to the scars on his face, and neck. "When he was a young man; there was a nasty car accident. Mouse's voice was taken from him by it; along with his looks. He felt ashamed; he has hid below ever since." Mouse moved back to the shadows.  
Bond holstered his gun. "What do you need to tell me?"  
"Prosephone is launching tomorrow night."  
"So I've herd. What exactly is Prosepheney?" He hoped she knew.  
"a global satellite network. It was designed to transmit a signal to the subconscious of every human within fifty kilometers of any technology. It uses all existing technology as a receiver. Something like how all metal braces pick up radio signals. The signal is suppose to turn everyone who isn't aware of it into a willing puppet of Ulysses."  
"How do you know all this?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"I said last night there are eyes and ears where one does not expect. I herd that maniac Thor bragging about his creation. It was just after Jeanette disappeared; I was looking for her."  
"Do you know where she is?" He hoped; did he ever hope.  
"No." She shook her head. "They haven't said anything about her; except she is in the city. They made her watch an execution last night." Annika seemed frustrated.  
"Bertram Frenno." He looked at her solemnly.  
"Yes. Poor Bertram was only in the wrong place at the wrong time." She looked away sadly. "It dose not matter where she is; once Prosepheney is launched she is dead. Not to mention freedom of choice is doomed."  
"What else do you know about Prosepheney?" He felt his breakfast churn in his stomach.  
"Most of the satellite have been launched. Posing as communications, and observatory equipment. The main controls are all that is left. I think they have a backup if the first one is destroyed, but it will take a few weeks to get it ready."  
"Can you show me where you overhead this?" He needed more information.  
"It is dangerous. I can show you, but we must be careful. Be quiet as my friend is." She pointed to Mouse, and headed to the old catacombs. The underground had used these tunnels during the second world war. Apparently they were still in use.  
  
-----  
  
Annika and Mouse had lead him to a small chamber above the old catacombs. Mouse stood watch outside; for there was only room for two people. That is if both people wanted to breath. They sat quietly; not daring to move. Listening to all that was said; peering through the cracks to see.  
"So Thor have you finished the last components for the control? Or have you been twiddling your thumbs daydreaming?" a overbearing swaggering lout walked over to a man that though big enough to bench press two or three hundred pounds at least; looked squirrelly and sniveling in spite of it. The lout (who had been speaking to the squirrelly man); knocked him one on the head. Thor cringed at the smack. "Just wanted to make sure I had your attention."  
Squirrelly Thor slunk away from him. "Yes Ulysses. They will be ready to take to Trouville tonight."  
The man called Ulysses began walking out of the room. "They had better be Thor. Now I go to see if our leak will be plugged." He exited the chamber.  
Bond and Annika slipped out of the small chamber above. There was mouse standing guard. The three walked quietly through the tunnel; until James literally ran into Henawava. There was a fight; Bond was knocked to the wall. He slumped to the floor his head throbbing. Mouse managed to get Henawava's knife from him; stabbing the goon in the heart. Henawava made a sad attempt to scream. Mouse let no alarm be raised; swinging Bond onto his shoulder. He grabbed Annika by the arm, and fled before Henawava could even grow cold.  
  
------ 


	7. Betrayal

REMEMBER ULYSSES by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Seven: Betrayal  
  
------  
  
James awoke finding himself disheveled. Annika looked down at him tending to a lump on his head. "I told you it was dangerous. You of all people should be more careful."  
He checked to see if he was bleeding anywhere. His stitches had held; (thank goodness they had). "I am careful Annika. No one is perfect." He sat up slowly. "What time is it?"  
"a quarter past ten." She helped him steady himself.  
"Ande. She's going to be ready to hang me." He tried not to speak to loudly.  
"Lady friend, a dinner date." She chided him teasing.  
"Long story. She's a Dr. from England. I owe her dinner." He tried to straighten himself up a bit.  
She shook her head understanding. "Mouse would you please show Missure Bond the way to his hotel." She faced him. "I will see you tomorrow; They may be holding Jeanette under the ruins of the palace of justice. Be careful Missure Bond; beware those around you."  
Mouse gestured for James to fallow him. They walked in silence. The gentle giant led him to a grate behind his hotel. Bond thanked him, and they parted company.  
  
-----  
  
Bond walked through the lobby. Ande was not there; he hadn't expected her to be. He was now four hours late. She probably wouldn't want to speak to him ever again. (Perhaps she will be in a good mood tomorrow.) He made his way up the stairs to his room.  
Bond entered his room; wishing he could make it up to Ande. "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players; they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts."  
To his surprise there was Ande draped across the bed looking at him. On the table was a bottle of wine on ice, and two glasses. "Hamlet?" He tried to look cool.  
She sat up slowly; trying not to look at him. "'As You Like It'." She looked at the clock, and sighed. "Four hours late James! I was wondering if you would ever return."  
"I can explain." He paused to think up a good excuse.  
Ande looked at him; her expression softening in an instant. "Oh James; you're a mess." She stood up, and walked toward him. "You're hurt." She brought her hand to a scrap on his forehead.  
He drew back; not wanting her to touch him. Though he ached to be held by gentle arms. "I was mugged; by a large man this afternoon. It's just a scrape." He walked past her; setting down on the bed. Keeping his eyes toward the floor.  
"No doubt what kept you, but that's not all there is to it." She sat by him on the bed.  
He looked towards her, but not at her. "Why do you say there's more to it?"  
"Dr. of psychiatry; remember. When some one doesn't make eye contact; there's a reason. You seem to push everyone away." She reached out to hold him.  
This time he welcomed her arms. "Your right Ande there's more, but I wouldn't want to burden anyone else with it." He held her in his arms. (Damn she smelled wonderful.)  
Ande saw opportunity;(Now is your chance Ande, take it before it's gone.) She moved for the syringe.  
(What was that? He felt her shift.) "What's the matter Ande?"  
She fidgeted a moment. "Nothing James. Must you be so paranoid." (Move now Ande he's suspicious.)  
There was the shift again. He grabbed her hand; it was heading for something under her dress. Putting his hand over her mouth before she could stop him. He shoved her to the bed; finding the holster on her inner thigh. a syringe; this was outrageous. She tried to speak, but he wouldn't let her. "So you are more than you seem Ande." Pulling the syringe from it's hiding place; he held it up to the light. Ande grew pale, and struggled beneath him. "So what's this for Dr.?" He plunged the needle deeply into her thigh. a few moments latter she was limp. "Ah! I see; a sedative. No doubt hidden there for unruly patients." He disposed of the needle, and searched her purse. Nothing there; her jacket. Bingo; the things in the pockets had Q-Branch written all over them.  
He placed the things back as they had been. Then he arranged Ande in a slightly more dignified position. Opening the wine he pored most of it down the drain. (Shame to waste it.) He pored a little in one glass; then smeared some of her lipstick on the rim. After setting this by her on the floor; he headed for the lobby. No doubt he could find help there to move his inebriated lady friend to her own room.  
  
-----  
  
Bond walked up to the front desk in the lobby. "Pardon emwo Jean- Pearre. Dr. Lamont was to meet me for dinner, but I was so late she drank the wine without me. The lady has passed out on my bed, but I think she would be more comfortable in her own room. I cannot move her myself; I had surgery not long ago. If I tried; I would surely tear my stitches." He paused a moment; looking at the clerk in feigned-desperation. "Can you help me?"  
The clerk looked at him understanding. "Oui Missure James. You do not wish Mamsel to think you less than a gentleman." He gestured toward a room at the side of the desk. "Fracewo, Jerome; would you help Missure James solve a small problem in his room." Jean-Pearre turned again to Bond. "Now your stitches are not a worry. No." The clerk smiled down at his work; as Bond led the two bell-hops away  
"Merci Bocue Jean-Pearre. Merci Bocue." Bond was glad that was so easy.  
  
-----  
  
Bond walked the streets of Paris. It was morning; he had switched hotels last night. He wasn't going to be easy for Ande to find. The day was bright, but cool. The fall months were near. Still it was beautiful here. He was dressed semi-casual; slacks and blazer no tie. There was a fruit vendor near by. He bought an apple as he passed. "Bonjour." He said cheerfully to the lady as he paid.  
"Merci Missure comente allie vou?" The woman asked kindly.  
Bond smiled at the woman's kind face. "Tribien, merci." He walked on; munching the apple.  
He found himself by the Arnuo Curio shop. Finishing his apple; he dropped the core in a rubbish bin. Walking around back he found Annika waiting for him. She stood there in a mid-calf skirt with stretch pants underneath, blouse, and jacket.  
Her dark hair was tied back, and she had a small knap-sack on her shoulder. She was smoking a cigarette; fidgeting nervously.  
She noticed him, and smothering the cigarette on the ground she baaed him to fallow. Down they went to the sewers; where Mouse was waiting. "I was right Missure Bond. I know where they are holding Jeanette." She seamed ready to bust.  
Can you tell me where she is?" He needed to find her quick. Time was running out, and she was the only one who knew where the ciphers were hidden.  
Annika shook her head. "No Missure; the tunnels are tricky. Twists and turns all over. I will show you." She spoke with resolution.  
"I couldn't let you; it would be to dangerous." He already felt responsible for Jeanette.  
She didn't back down. "You are no good to anyone if you get lost." Her face was stone.  
"You have a point." He admitted grudgingly. "What do we do now?" Bond looked at them both.  
"We'll need a few things to get to her. After all we can't just walk in, and ask if she can come out to play." Annika lit up another cigarette.  
Bond looked at her wondering. "I didn't know you smoked."  
She looked back at him. "I don't. At least I haven't for a long time." Annika shrugged leading on. "So how did things go with your lady friend?'' Changing the subject.  
He tried to think how to fraise it. "Somehow I doubt we'll ever be on good terms again."  
Annika took pity on him. "She was that angry; was she?"  
He stifled a laugh. "More like she will be that angry; when she wakes." Bond looked away from her.  
"Interesting, but I think I'll skip the rest of the story." They fell silent.  
  
----- 


	8. Poised to Kill

REMEMBER ULYSSES by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Eight: Poised to Kill  
  
-----  
  
Ande held her hand over her eyes as she descended the stairs. That sedative had been a dose for a person at least sixty pounds heavier than she was. Felt like she had been on a drinking spree all night. (I am going to get even with that man if it kills me!) Which in his line of work; indeed it might.  
"Mademoiselle Lamont; are you feeling alright?" Edmondo asked from the desk.  
"I will be fine Edmondo." She walked to the desk. "I just had a bad night."  
He looked down with a knowing gesture. "So I herd. Missure James; needed help to move you to your room. He didn't want you to think anything improper had happened."  
"Speaking of Missure James; where is the scoundrel?"  
"He checked out last night. Missure said something had come up, and he left you this." Edmondo pulled a small package from behind the desk; handing it to her.  
She looked at it suspicious; than took it from him. "Thank you Edmondo." She walked over to a chair, and unwrapped it. It was a book; Shakespeare's 'As You Like It'. There was a folded paper marking a page. The passage she had quoted last night was high-lighted. She unfolded the paper, and read.  
  
Dr. Andraea Lamont  
  
The parts we play indeed Dr. I suggest you return to London with haste. Tell M I will return shortly. Regardless of orders. If Pantheon is not stopped by tonight; it won't matter if I return or not. If they launch Prosepheney; there won't be a safe place anywhere within fifty kilometers of any form of technology. All who are unaware of it's signal will be Ulysses' slaves. I am not about to let them get away with it.  
  
007  
  
She looked at the note in disbelief. She knew his psych profile. (I need to get a hold of M.) She stuffed the note in her pocket; taking the book in hand. She dashed out of the lobby; glad to be wearing jeans for a change. Even though she preferred skirts.  
  
-----  
  
Bond had been wondering the tunnels behind Annika for what seemed like hours. Finely the trio reached a spot near where Mouse had led him last night. They were headed for the room in which Bond had awoke the night before. (Something was wrong; he could feel it.) He drew his gun; Mouse, and Annika also seemed ill at ease. Mouse entered the room first; where the door was already open. There was a gunshot, but it was from a gun with a silencer.  
Mouse hit the floor; shot through the heart. Bond pointed his gun at the opening, just in time, too hear a gun cocked in his ear.  
"Good afternoon Commander." The voice of the one called Loki came from the doorway. The goon kicked at Mouse. "I suggest you give it up." He had his gun pointed at Annika; who was frozen in terror. Things could get nasty if you don't, and you shouldn't keep Ulysses waiting."  
Bond handed his gun to the goon behind him. "So we meet again Loki. I hope your sense of humor has improved since last time.  
Bacchus walked around to face him. "If I were you Commander; I'd be more careful what I say."  
"Go easy on him Bacchus. Ulysses will have his way with them soon enough." Loki stepped forward; grabbing Annika. "He's been looking for the fortune teller, and her pet Mouse for some time now. She knows more than she should. Ulysses doesn't like that; he though she might help persuade her sister to talk."  
Annika's tung loosened at this. "I would never help that madman."  
"Who says you would have a choice?" Loki gestured to Bacchus to search Bond. After this was done the two goons began dragging Bond, and Annika to another part of the tunnels.  
"And what exactly are Ulysses' plans for us?" Bond walked along making sure that Bacchus knew with every step it was against his will.  
"Patients Commander; you should saver the time you have." Loki swaggered along dragging Annika.  
"Pardon me if I'd rather know how much time I have left." Bacchus jabbed him in the back with his gun's muzzle. Bond winced at the sensation.  
"If you must know; the two of you are going to be guests along with Ulysses' former lady. The three of you will be present at a celebration; making Prosepheney operational. Then; well I think you get the picture." He chuckled to himself.  
"Yes; then Ulysses gets rid of all three." Bond's voice oozed disgust. "That's the trouble with megalomaniacs; they always need a grand spectacle."  
Loki turned around, and backhanded him. "I suggest you be quiet Commander, or I may deny him the satisfaction of killing you himself." They walked on; Bond and Annika as if being marched to the gallows.  
  
------  
  
Ande walked the streets; looking for a trace of 007. She had arranged some special aid. Knowing full well from this point on; the only way out was through Pantheon. Something she wasn't fool enough to try on her own. She checked behind the Sab Michael; hoping to find some goons to fallow. Bond was trying to stop them; so logic was that they could lead her to him. The car the goons had used yesterday; disposing of the waiter. She herd some one coming through the front of the restaurant. She hid in the kitchen; the place was deserted. Looking through the doors; she saw them. The goons had 007, and the Tarot reader. They were headed this way. No time to lose she ducked behind a counter; pulling two spikes from her left pants cuff. She poised herself for action, and whispered a little prayer in her heart.  
  
-----  
  
Bond and Annika were dragged through the Sab Michael. They had been led through sewers, and alleys. Now it was buildings; where next? The goons shoved them through the kitchen door. That's odd; not a soul around. After Bertram; maybe the staff had all quit. Bond felt them herd their two captives toward the back door. All of a sudden there was a faint whizzing sound. Bacchus, and Loki fell forward. Both he and Annika turned; stepping out of the way.  
Ande stood there; poised to kill. Her lieth body covered from head to toe in black. Dressed to raid, and destroy. Bond looked at the two corpses on the floor; each had a metal spike in his back. Right through the heart. He stooped to retrieve his gun from Bacchus; shoving in the magazine he pointed it at Ande. Annika stood still; not sure what was going on.  
Ande came forward; retrieving her spikes. "Stow it Commander; before you get us all killed." She wiped the spikes on the goons clothing, and re- sheathed them. "Fallow me quickly." She bade them do so with her hand. Down into the wine cellar, and through a door hidden behind a rack.  
They were back in the tunnels. He pointed his gun at her again. "What is your game Dr.?"  
She led on not paying heed. "Not quite sure where I fit are you."  
"last night was M's idea wasn't it?" He stood waiting for an answer.  
She turned to face him, and Annika. "Who else 007? Who else?" She leaned against a wall. "We've never been properly introduced. I'm Lieutenant Andraea Lamont, agent 015. I'd hold out my hand, but I doubt you'd be so chivalrous as the other night."  
"I ask again; what is your game." He stepped toward her.  
She stood back up; putting her hands in the air. "Well that's bloody typical. I save your precious neck, and you can't even take a chance to thank me." She glared at him seething.  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Thank you Lieutenant." He gestured with his gun for her to answer his question.  
"That's much better." She smiled at him sarcastically. "I got your note, and I can't go back to London. At least not if I want to get there alive. Pantheon knows I'm here. They can't risk what I might know." She paused a moment; he lowered his gun. Ande lowered her hands. "I think one of those goons back there saw me tailing you a Notre Dame." She walked towards him.  
"The noise I herd; that was you wasn't it." He chuckled to himself.  
She turned a little red; facing away. "I jumped when; well I didn't expect to see a corpse."  
"No doubt." (She was new at this wasn't she.)  
"Pardon emwo. What is going on here?" Annika looked confused from one to the other.  
"I wasn't suppose to finish this mission. After I'd been missing, and was returned by U.S. intelligence. They considered me a security risk." He looked at the even more puzzled Annika.  
"What dose this have to do with you Mademoiselle?" She faced Ande bewildered.  
Ande gestured to Bond. "He ran away; to finish his mission against orders. I was sent after him. With orders of my own; to bring him back by any means necessary. Which means that since the only way out is through Pantheon." She paused looking at Bond.  
"The only way to finish your mission; is to help me finish mine." He smiled at the thought.  
Ande shook her head; leading them on. "Perhaps you will live up to your profile after all." It was a dig, and she had intended it as such.  
"So you really are a doctor of Psychiatry." He burned her right back.  
She was going to kill him if he didn't shut up. "Yes 007 I'm really a Dr., and if you aren't careful I'll tell M you are no longer fit for duty, when we finely get back to England. She'll easily believe you've gone stark raving mad." Victory!  
Bond paused a moment. (This woman was pissed.) "Understood Dr., but if this is to be a Dr. patient relationship please do call me James."  
  
----- 


	9. Q's Goodies

REMEMBER ULYSSES by Lyda Mae (RavenDove)Huff  
  
Chapter Nine: Q's Goodies  
  
-----  
  
The trio entered a hidden subterranean room; situated below the tunnels. "It's about time you showed up 015." Q spoke gruffly as he paced the room.  
007 was glad to see his old friend. "What are you doing here?" Not bothering to hide the enthusiasm in his voice.  
"Really 007 what dose it look like I'm doing. 015 got a message to M; requesting help. She said the only way to bring you back was either defeat Ulysses, or two boxes air-freight." He paused a moment. "Need I tell you M was not happy with either choice. However she figured it best to let you stop Pantheon. Seams her numbers agree."  
"Well better to let me finish; than let them win." Bond exchanged a glance with him knowing. "This is Annika Michael; Jeanette's twin sister." He pointed at the fortune teller. "She knows where we can find her sister."  
Ande pulled some cloths out of a bag, and tossed them to 007. "You'll want to change." She pointed to a side room; off the main one. She then began arranging the first-aid supplies. Bond returned quickly; carrying the cloths he'd been wearing under one arm. He wore black fatigue style pants, and socks. Ande had only given him as much on purpose; now she could change his bandages. "Have a seat." She gestured to a small cement form; that protruded from one wall.  
He sat on the cold structure. "I'm not about to stop you from playing doctor; Dr." He looked at her with a smile.  
"Moneypenny warned me about your innuendos." She removed the old gauze.  
"Do you have everything you will need to get Jeanette out of the catacombs?" Annika asked shyly.  
"I should think they do Annika. I brought the equipment myself." Q wondered why the girl had asked.  
"Do you know how to navigate the tunnels as well?" She was testing her position.  
Bond looked away from Ande; who was cleaning his wounds. "I know they are tricky Annika. It would be even more dangerous for you to show us the way now." He felt a jab, and turned to see a syringe in his right arm.  
"Antibiotic; courtesy of Dr. Ekles. He doesn't want the wounds to get more infected then they are." She pulled the empty syringe out; and disposed of it.  
"You enjoyed that didn't you." He gave her a priceless glare.  
Ande smiled as she put a fresh wrap on his stitches. "Revenge James; only I was kinder than you." Her voice dripped with flirtation.  
"I'm going with you." Annika sounded determined, and she was the only one who knew the way. "Jeanette is my sister; I must help her."  
Ande finished with the bandages; and put the first-aid supplies back in their box. "Not dressed like that." Ande pulled a set of cloths like her own from a bag. She handed them to Annika. "Lucky for you I figured we might need these." Ande sat on the outcrop as Annika headed for the side room.  
Bond looked at her as he put his shirt on. "How did you figure?" He looked at her curiously.  
Ande sighed; looking at the floor. "Annika, and Jeanette are the only ones who know the way around Pantheon's hide outs. They are also the only ones who know how to stop Prosepheney. We need their help James; whether we like it or not." She looked at him, and he could see the anger in her eyes. "I can't let Ulysses succeed either."  
(This was a woman with fire in her soul. She was seven kinds of deadly; with the passion to use them all. Tender as the moment called for, or furious as a hurricane. Why did she excite him so?) He looked at her; wanting to kiss her.  
"E'hem!" Q cleared his throat to get their attention. "If you two are done trading insults, and innuendos." He pulled a Walther PPK out of a box. "I thought you might be tiered of the Beretta you took." He handed the gun to Bond; along with a better holster that had a counter weight magazine pouch.  
Ande handed him a vest to put over the holster. "Dressed to hold a jail-break. Looks good on you." She sat back on the outcrop; smirking.  
Q gave her a dirty look. "Are you quite done 015? You do have a job to do you know." He handed 007 a silencer for the Walther; which Bond put in a vest pocket.  
Ande raised her hands in a gesture; as if saying 'OK I get the point'. "I plead psychological defense." This got an odd look from them both. "An attempt to lighten the mood with humor. Obviously it failed."  
Bond made a sound as if clearing his throat, and said under his breath. "Yes obviously."  
Q continued his spiel; lifting one of two backpacks from the side of the outcrop. "The equipment in here should be familiar enough 007." He opened the bag to show Bond. "Plastic explosives to shut down Prosepheney. The fuses are in the other bag; along with a few things 015 requested."  
Bond looked at Ande; puzzled. "What would you request?"  
She looked to him; mischief in her eyes. "Maybe something to use on you if try to get fresh." Her attitude had him almost believe it.  
At this sight Q was laughing. "Really 007; she asked for extra first- aid supplies. Along with a small water tight blast-proof case, and extra throwing weapons. Compact repelling equipment, smoke bombs to distract guards, or henchmen. Plus a dead man switch for the ignites." Ande looked at him with a straight face. "The container is for those ciphers, and I think you can guess the knives, repelling grips," she held up a small device like a handle on a dog leash, with a small case at on end to hold a high-density wire and latching piton with firing mechanism. "As for the first-aid, and the dead man switch." She paused a moment looking at them both. "One never knows for certain; what fate has in store."  
Annika had finished changing; and reentered the Main room. "It is true one can never be certain, but it also true that one can. They all looked at her; as if to say 'Huh?'.  
Bond spoke. "I know you are good with the Tarot Annika, but what do you mean?"  
"It is all in what, or how you believe. There are those who are tout that only a virgin priestess may read the cards. If a reader tout this indulges in the physical world; they believe they can no longer. So they no longer can. Yet one not tout this way; may live a very worldly life. Still reading the cards." She began braiding her hair.  
Ande was puzzled; what did she mean. "What dose that have to do with being certain or uncertain of fate?"  
Annika thought a moment. "If one believes they know the future they do. If one believes they cannot know the future it is so. The Tarot are like the mind. They have the power to define and redefine reality, but only as far as a person believes they can." She finished her braid, and tied it off.  
Q was glad of the explanation, but he had things to do. "Thanks for the lesson in philosophy, and theoretic temporal physics Ms. Michael." He faced 007, and 015. "Now." Q pulled a pocket computer from his coat. "This little thing is a pocket organizer, and mini portable computer. Modified; of course. It is a remote control for the car I brought. I'll show that to you above ground. I'm more than certain you know how to use that feature." He demonstrated how to activate the function. "Here we have an inter-face for picking electronic locks." Two small projections came out of the computers side. "Then there's the Main frame interface function." He pulled out a doodle pen. "If you take this end off, and put this connector in a com-port." He fiddled with the thing. "Then you stick the other end here." he slid the doodle pen into a port in one hinge. "You can hack into any Main frame; provided you speak the right language." Q reached in his pocket, and brought out what looked like a small battery pack. "This is an extra memory module; connect it here to down-load data. That computer has only so much memory of it's own. The module will hold one gig; that much memory in the computer alone would fry the circuitry." He handed the thing to Bond.  
Bond accepted it casually. "What if I need to down load more than the module can hold?" He looked at Q; attempting to appear naive.  
"Oh! Grow up 007. Honestly; some times I wonder how you ever got to be a 00." Q motioned for them to follow him to the car.  
  
-----  
  
Q led the two agents, and Annika to the lower levels of a nearly empty parking garage. In a deserted section; there sat a four door blue- green Beamer. Q motioned for 007 to hand him the pocket computer. "This model ought to be familiar." Bond handed over the control. "You're not still sore about the one in Hamburg; are you."  
Q looked at him; fuming. "I told you to return that car in one piece. Not to drive it off a building, and into an Avis rental shop." He worked the controls with fervor.  
007 looked at him; ready to laugh. "I did return it in one piece. It just wasn't a functional piece." He smirked at Q.  
Q rolled his eyes. "If you don't return this car in one functional piece; I'm going to make sure you are just as non-functional as it is."  
Ande looked at them both. "If you two don't stop chit-chatting; we might as well hand ourselves over to Pantheon. So could you just bloody get on with it." She took on a stance that said; 'I'm waiting'.  
"A yes." Q got back to the controls. "This car has the slandered modifications, including G.P.S. capabilities." He opened the car up, and it spoke in his voice "Please fasten safety belts."  
Bond looked at Q; who was activating the tracking screen. "I see you reprogrammed the voice on this one."  
"You didn't listen to the last one. So I thought I'd see what my voice nagging you would accomplish." He pressed a control, and the tracking screen changed. "This gives your position, and lets you know how to reach your destination. Something I've been fiddling with of late." He shrugged; turning the screen off. "The car also has tinting windows; they provide extra blast protection. As well as making it hard for people on the outside to see the occupants." He rolled the blast shields in, and out of place. "There are machine guns above the front tire wells. Finely since you have a tendency to destroy vehicles anyway; this one has a remote destruct. Only to be used if necessary!" He glared at 007 sternly; pointing to a button on the console. "This one arms it." He pointed to the remote. "Once the system is armed; get clear then type GSTQ on the computer. After you hit enter the car will do the rest." Q handed back the computer; stepping out of the car.  
"GSTQ?" Bond puzzled it over a moment. Then holding his right hand too his chin he questioned, "God Save The Queen?".  
Q looked at 007 dryly. "Yes; I believe you suggested that one. Do at least try to return some of this equipment in one piece 007." He headed off to an elevator. "By the way 007; do be careful. Same goes for you 015."  
Both agents looked at him as he walked off. Ande waited a moment then spoke. "No guaranties Q. We'll do our best."  
Bond, Ande, and Annika stowed their gear in the car's trunk; then headed to a place near the ruins. Hoping to rescue Jeanette. She was the only one who knew where the launch site of Presephone was.  
  
------ 


	10. Jeanette's Rescue

REMEMBER ULYSSES by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Ten: Jeanette's Rescue  
  
-----  
  
Bond had parked the car behind the warehouse; setting the security system. It was mid-afternoon, and the outskirts of the industrial district were deserted. The three of them made there way through the alleys with caution at every move. Ande, and Bond carried light machine guns as well as their own smaller arms. Bond had a small bag of tools to get past any locks they might encounter. Ande had the first-aid kit. Leaving the demolitions equipment in the trunk for later; they headed down below the old Palace of Justice.  
Ande pulled a Walther TPH from within her vest; offering the gun to Annika. "You may need this."  
Annika shook her head; refusing the gun. "I use no weapons; I am a pacifist. This fight must be because Ulysses forces it. If anything befalls me; it begins and ends with him. For what ever happens is on his head alone." She continued to lead on.  
Bond took her shoulder, and turned her to face him. "This is very dangerous Annika. If things get rough we may not be able to protect you."  
"Protecting me is not your job Missure Bond. Stopping Ulysses is. You cannot protect everyone, but you can keep madmen from concurring the world." She turned to enter a passage; hidden behind shelves. "The good of the many; that is the goal." They remained silent; fallowing Annika carefully.  
There were many twists, and turns in the tunnels. Annika only knew these tunnels from years of exploration; her curiosity, and wish for solitude had led her down here. When she had first moved from Domremy with Jeanette; she had felt out of place. That is until she found Mouse, and her hidden retreat. Now thanks to Hobear there was no solitude, no Mouse, and if he wasn't stopped no life worth living.  
Ande tugged at her sleeve; then whispered in her ear. "Is it much further?"  
She stopped and whispered back to them both. "Not far; we are on the other side of the chambers I showed you last night Missure Bond." Annika motioned for them to keep fallowing. They came to a passage that ran across, and above the side of a large chamber. Through the cracks they could see people bustling about; packing things onto pallets for transport.  
When they reached the end of the side tunnel; Annika directed toward a twisting staircase. Bond took the point; gesturing for Ande to take the rear. Ande, and Bond had hand guns with silencers drawn. All three moved with near silence.  
  
-----  
  
Jeanette sat nursing her wounds. Hobear had been more brutal than usual; her face was darkly bruised. He was in a frenzy; she didn't know why. Her cloths were torn, and she felt more dirty than usual. He had not forced himself on her in some time. Today in his fury; he had nearly strangled her. Muffling her screams as he abused her body, and wounded her soul.  
She thought she heard something. (Could it be Hobear coming back?) Jeanette grabbed up a board from the smashed cot; bracing herself to start swinging.  
There was a noise; someone fiddling with the lock. She lifted the board high; for all the good it would do. The door gave way with a creak.  
  
-----  
  
Bond stepped into the small, dark, room cautiously. Something whizzed through the air; he ducked just in time. Grabbing a board in mid-air; he turned to look at the wielder.  
Jeanette had swung; missing. Then to find her make-shift weapon trapped in the person's hand. She looked at his face in the dim light. Letting go the board; she fell on Bond's shoulder crying. "They told me you were dead." Came out through her wracked sobs.  
He dropped the board, and lifted her face up to look at it. "Exaggeration." He looked tenderly at her in the dim light. "He beat you; didn't he?"  
Ande, and Annika entered. Ande on overhearing that she had been beaten; pulled out the first-aid kit. Then 015 gesturing for Annika to fallow; took Jeanette by the hand to a corner of the room. "Stand guard James; I'll make sure she can travel." Making sure to keep quiet; she began to tend to Jeanette. Pulling out a small torch to work by, and handing it to Annika.  
Jeanette was bewildered; here was James though not alone. He brought with him Annika, and this stranger. "Who are you?"  
"Dr. Andraea Lamont; don't worry I work for the same people James does." She cleaned, and bandaged a bad cut above her eye. "Where else are you hurt?" She couldn't help looking at Jeanette with concern. From the state of the woman's cloths Ande could guess what had happened. She had seen this before; right out of school. That bastard, who called himself Ulysses, would pay.  
Jeanette sat quietly; not wanting to speak. She put her hand on her left side. "Here."  
Ande pulled up Jeanette's rag of a shirt; just enough to see a humongous bruise across her stomach and rib-cage. It was dark, and nasty, enveloping Jeanette's left side. Ande winced at the sight. "What in the world did he do to give you that?" She thought a moment. "On second thought I don't want to know." Ande prodded at the bruise; trying to asses the damage. "Tell me where it is the most tender." Damn! This was not her specialty. "What I wouldn't give for an x-ray machine."  
Jeanette looked at her with agony at every touch. "It is hard to tell; it hurts so much."  
"I think your ribs are broken, but they haven't punctured anything. If they had chances are you would be dead." She paused a moment; gathering the items to tape Jeanette's ribs. "Don't hold me to my word though; I'm a Psychiatrist. This would be a thing for a general practitioner, or a trauma sergeant."  
Jeanette looked at her strangely. "What is a Psychiatrist?"  
Ande had never been asked that one before. "I deal with chemical imbalances, and mental dysfunction; not broken bones. I treat the mind; though I understand the body." She finished taping Jeanette's ribs. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"  
"No, but I still do not understand." Jeanette waited as Ande put the supplies back in their bag.  
Bond whispered to them from the door. 'What she means Jeanette; is that ribs are out of her field of expertise. Though she knows enough; since they are part of basic medicine."  
"Thank you James." Ande said, fastened the bag to her belt. Then she and Annika helped Jeanette to her feet. "I can't give you anything for pain; not until after we leave Paris. You need to be alert, and even acetaminophen can dull senses."  
Jeanette nodded her head; understanding. "I will survive."  
Bond whispered again from the door. "Are you finished yet?"  
Ande helped Jeanette to the door. "She's as ready to travel as I can make her."  
They entered the passage slowly. Bond again taking point; Ande helped Jeanette along. Annika stayed close moving with cation.  
Part way through the tunnel by the grand chamber; Annika was pulled to a side passage. She would not scream; she knew this was coming.  
Ande was surprised; where had Annika gone? She didn't wait long to find out. She looked ahead; to see James had stopped turning to see the commotion.  
Set stepped out of the passage; Annika was limp in his arms. Ande looked; hoping for a sign of life. Her chest moved; drawing air.  
"What have we here?" The goon smiled, smugly. "Ulysses will be happy to see the four of you."  
Bond had his gun leveled at Set. "Who says he's going to?"  
"I do; Commander." He pulled a switch blade, and held it to Annika's throat. "Have you any wish to see the fortune teller die?" He looked at 007 with a maniacal grin.  
"I have no wish to see her die, but if I see her die." He paused a moment; feigning nonchalance. "Let's just say I won't lose sleep over it." Bond kept the gun on Set.  
Set grew angry at this comment. "You are a fool; Prosepheney can't be stopped."  
"Perhaps, but that won't stop me from trying. How can I lose against cowards like you; hiding behind some one helpless." Bond hoped gadding him like this worked.  
Set was furious; he cast Annika aside with the knife in her back. "Who's hiding; Brit?"  
Ande took her chance; drawing a knife from her left shirt cuff. She prayed her aim would be true. Before she let the knife go; there was no point. He never even thought of screaming as he fell to the floor. Bond shot Set dead in an instant. Annika may be a pacifist, but he wasn't.  
Ande took no time in going to Annika. Jeanette, and James were there in an instant. For all the good it would do. She didn't have a chance; her heart became a sheath. May God bless her soul.  
Jeanette laid her sister in a more dignified fashion. Whispering a prayer, and kissing her hands. Jeanette wept with all her heart. Taking only Annika's cards in her hand; she fled the cursed tunnels letting the two agents lead the way.  
  
-----  
  
The trio came to the car. Bond switched off the security system, and Ande helped Jeanette into the back seat. Then as Bond took the wheel; 015 climbed in back by Jeanette. "Fasten your seat-belts; this ride is about to get bumpy." 007 looked out his window; at the goons that were emerging from the warehouse.  
Ande looked, and wished she hadn't. "By all means James; get us out of here." Her mind whispering; (Please don't let Jeanette's cracked ribs puncture any thing.).  
James did just what Ands suggested; driving like a bat out of.... Lets just say he drove offensively. "Where do we need to go; Jeanette?"  
Jeanette looked forward; knowing what he meant. "Three blocks East of the Sab Michael; there is an apartment building. That is where I hid the ciphers."  
Bond triggered the anti-pursuit smoke screen; to confuse the Pantheon members on their tail. They didn't need such company fallowing. He was headed away from the Sab Michael; now he could double back to confuse them even more.  
Jeanette clutched dear, Annika's Tarot to her chest. She held them there for a while. Then tenderly, reverently, she untied the ribbon the held the black scarf around them. Jeanette looked at her sister's most prized position.  
Ande watched; as Jeanette looked at Annika's cards. She was looking for solace. They had been twins; now one was gone. Even Ande wished she could have prevented her death, but there was no way. If Annika had taken the offered gun; she would still be dead. "I'm sorry that we could not save Annika." She whispered softly to Jeanette.  
Jeanette blinked back tears. "Don't be; it is not your fault." Jeanette held three cards up; pulling them from the back of the deck. "She knew what was coming; before she led you to me."  
Ande took the cards; looking at them perplexed. "Death right side up?" She hoped Jeanette would explain.  
"Our mother read the Tarot; she thought us both. Annika was the one with the talent for it though." She paused a moment before going on. "These cards were turned on the back of the deck; they would be her last card of the day reading." She pointed to the first card. "Death dignified; signifies a loss. That can mean a-lot of things; a loss of home, a loss of fortune, a loss of some one close, or in some cases the loss of life. That was her card of the day." She pointed to the next card. "The second card is a representation of what the moment's concern is. The Chariot; always speaks of the struggle between two opposing forces. That would be good, and evil. Though it could also mean a lovers quarrel. For this case it would be good, and evil." Jeanette pointed to the last card. "This is the Alpha card; where it all began. The Emperor ill-dignified; is usually a person with dark intentions."  
Bond heard this from the front seat; remembering the first time he met Annika. "One who would deify gods."  
Jeanette looked at him; a bit startled. "Yes; that is how Annika would put it."  
"The same card appeared in a reading she did for me." He looked in the rear-view mirror; to see her relax more.  
"Of that I am not surprised." Jeanette held her hand out for the cards. Once in hand she returned them; as she found them. "Annika would not usually leave cards turned like this. She knew that her death was coming; whether she helped you or not. She left the cards turned to speak for her." Jeanette replaced the wrappings.  
"You really believe in those cards; don't you?" Ande half asked; already knowing the answer.  
Jeanette looked at her offended. "I have Gypsy ancestry; my mother was of a long line of card readers. I may not be the best at reading them, and don't read them often. I do believe in them; that is the way I was raised."  
Ande looked at her turning red. "I meant no insult. It is just hard to understand; when one has been raised to condemn such things. I don't agree with my father on a-lot of things. If I wanted to please him; I'd never have joined Her Majesty's Secret Service. I'm sorry If you thought I was looking down on Tarot, or Tarot readers."  
Jeanette turned red; this woman didn't deserve to be lashed at. "I to am sorry; normally I would not take such quick offense." Jeanette placed the cards in her pocket.  
  
----- 


	11. In Plain Sight

REMEMBER ULYSSES by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Eleven: In Plain Sight  
  
-----  
  
Jeanette led the MI6 agents to a small apartment. "Annika, and I shared this flat." Jeanette pulled a small key from a flower pot; that held a lousy fake palm.  
Jeanette opened the door to a disastrous, mess. "I expected as much, but not quite like this." Absolutely everything was overturned. Shelves, paintings, and figurines lay shattered across the floor. Jeanette stooped; picking up what remained of a stained glass window. "No respect for original art." She set it down; then walked over to what had once been a television. There in the remains of a CD rack she searched. "I hid the ciphers on a disk. It was a demo-copy of a recording Annika made; there was plenty of room to burn the ISO-image. I figured none of Hobear's goons would think to look right under their nose." She stood up holding a cracked case. "As you can see they did not find it." She inspected the disk. "The case may have broke, but the disk itself is untouched." She handed it to Bond.  
"You hid it in plane sight." Bond looked at her impressed.  
"Sometimes the best way to conceal something; is to put it on display. Now we best leave; this apartment is not a safe place to tarry long." She led them out; locking the door. She dropped the key back in the flower pot.  
The three of them turned to leave; only to find they had company. Three women, and a brutish dark-skinned goon stepped in to the hall from the stairwell. The leader of the three; was a small caramel skinned woman, with black eyes, and dark hair with burgundy high-lights. She stepped forward; her Indonesian style clothes billowing behind her. "I thought those idiots missed something. Hand over the ciphers, and I will see to it you die quickly." Her speech was that of the mid-western U.S. She waited a moment and outstretched her hand; as if to emphasis the point.  
Bond had his machine gun pointed at her; not wanting to shot in such close quarters. "And who would you be to make such a promise?" (she was familiar.  
"You mean you don't remember Commander Bond. After all the time we spent together." The woman smiled maniacally; taking on a defiant stance.  
Jeanette leaned on the wall; loosing hope. "Kali-Shiva, mistress of pain." Jeanette thought of the weeks watching James' torture. (Thor may have made the implements of torment. Ulysses may have given the orders, but this demon in human form invented his pain.) Jeanette looked at her, and spat on the floor. "May you meet your namesake in Hell." Jeanette hurled at the woman.  
Bond knew; this was a woman who thrived on anguish, pain, and death. "Kali for the mother of life, and bringer of destruction. One of the four consorts of the Hindu god Shiva." He looked at her with contempt.  
Kali-Shiva laughed "So I'm not entirely forgotten." She made a gesture to her companions. "Since you aren't giving up the ciphers; I guess I'll have to convince you to. Athena, Freya, Anancie; do what you must with the spies. However try to bring ciphers, and their thief intact." At this Kali-Shiva stepped back to let them do the dirty work.  
The one called Athena was a Brunette; Freya was a blond. They were both tall, and slender with deadly layers of muscle. Body-builders, and champions at that. They both wore cloths of spandex; leaving no curve to be imagined. Pretty good choice for fighting too; both having studied several forms of martial-arts.  
Kind of reminded Bond of Xenia Onattop; tall, beautiful, and deadly. Just like Onattop their best weapons were their own bodies.  
Ande had to think fast. "Interesting offer, but I think not today." She grabbed Jeanette shoving her toward Bond. "Regroup!" she exclaimed, tossing him her repelling cord to support Jeanette. She then grabbed a smoke grenade from her pocket, and threw it at their attackers.  
Bond took a hint, and broke the window with the butt of his machine gun. Then firing off the pitons in both of the more obvious versions of the repelling device; he wrapped one around Jeanette '5 wrist, his arm around her waist, and they jumped swinging across the street below.  
Ande made her way through the thugs, and henchmen with ease. Slicing with her switch-blade, using her gun to bludgeon, and dodging every move with a sort of grace. Taking a hit in the ribs from the one called Anancie. Knocked the breath out of her, but she didn't stop. Taking a quarter turn she slashed his face with her knife. Then as Kali-Shiva came at her; she kicked the woman, and used the momentum to land at the bottom the landing. Taking the stairs two at a time from there; she reached the door and was out on the street before the Pantheon members could rally themselves to chase her.  
Bond had used the remote to call for the car as soon as Jeanette and he had hit the pavement. He was waiting by the front door with the passenger window rolled down when Ande came barreling out of the building.  
Ande saw the car, and wasted no time hoping in the open window.  
"Glad to know you can take a hint; let's get out of here."  
He never had to be told; having punched the gas as soon as she was in. He rolled up the window; for the protection. "Not very observant are you Dr." he remarked snide.  
"Not at the moment Commander; my mind needs to catch up with the rest of me for that." she gave him a cold look.  
Bond concentrated on driving. He switched on the G.P.S., and tried to remember the name of the town that Ulysses had mentioned. "The base is near Trouville; right." he glanced in the rear-view mirror at Jeanette.  
"Yes; by the seashore across the mouth of the Seine from Le Havre. That is where we will find Hobear. I only hope we can get there in time to stop the launch." She fell silent, and both James, Ande could hear her trying not to cry.  
"Now that we know where were going; would anyone care to tell me exactly who Madam Pain in the Neck is?" Ande looked at Bond then Jeanette; wondering when she would get an answer. "Don't speak at the same time now." she held out her hand as if to say I need to know'  
Bond finally spoke up. "Kali-Shiva is a nuclear physicist; with a great love of causing pain, and all forms of torture." He didn't have to say any more.  
Ande looked at him understanding. "I understand why you would both view her with contempt. I despise the woman just hearing what I have, but you have seen what she is capable of." Ande said no more; thinking to herself (I hope that demented witch is in the complex when it blows). The rest of the trip passed mostly in an uneasy silence.  
  
-----  
  
It had been near an hour when they were nearing Louviers; glad to have lost Kali-Shiva back in Paris. That did not matter now; Ulysses would be expecting them in Trouville: Ande and Bond had been working out a plan with Jeanette's knowledge of the base called Pomegranate Seeds. Ulysses had it set up as a research installation; Jeanette had gone there with him before she knew what it really was. The man she had fallen in love with had been a dedicated researcher; looking for ways to help humanity. That man was only a mask. He had died the day she found out his true face; that of a mad scientist.  
Ande sat in the front seat; squinting at the diagram on a notepaper in the fading light of dusk. "Now let's see," she pointed to the diagram with a pen. "This is the Main gate strait off the road, and this is a smaller gate off a side trail."  
Jeanette looked over Ande's shoulder. "I admit my drawing is not the best, but that is how I remember the place." She pointed at a rectangle in the far corner of the page; near the shore line. "That is the place where he has helicopters, and one small plane. The single landing strip is only big enough for a ten person plane, and the figure includes the pilot." She sat back, "The security at the smaller gate is minimal. If they aren't expecting us that way it will be only a lock, and the barbed wire on top."  
Ande looked at Bond; a smile on her face. "We need to stop in Louviers."  
Bond looked at her wondering. "If you needed to use the ladies room; you should have taken the time back in Paris."  
Ande got a sour look on her face. "You don't need to be crude James. As it happens I have an idea, but in order to carry it out we need too transfer the packs into the back seat. Also Jeanette is wearing a white shirt; she is the one who knows where everything is, and it's harder to hit a target that blends in."  
Bond looked over at her again. "I think I see what you're getting at. Fill me in on your idea when we stop."  
"I'll do that. By the way; since we are stopping we best take the opportunity we have to take care of the necessities such as what you mentioned. Heaven knows that could be annoying when you're fighting for your life. It has also no doubt been hours since any of us has eaten." Ande placed the pad back under her seat.  
Bond had to admit Ande was right; the only way to win this fight would be with every advantage they could get. They didn't have room for simple human complaints. Not with so much at stake. "I'll find a store with a place to park in back; hopefully we can get something for the road."  
They made their way through Louviers with caution. Once Bond found a likely spot he parked. After Ande had switched things around explaining her plan, and grabbing some things for Jeanette they headed for the front of the store. Bond stopped long enough to make sure the security system was set right.  
Inside Bond asked in fluent French where he, and his companion might find the restrooms. The clerk spoke politely gesturing toward the back of the store. Ande turned to him as they walked in the indicated direction. "You will be through first; so if you would order three ham sandwiches from that deli counter over there." She pointed to a counter along the one side of the store. "I'll have mustard on mine, but please remember no mayo." She turned to Jeanette who had been listening carefully.  
"I'll have both."  
Bond looked at them both. "It will save time."  
Ande had an anxious look on her face. 'It will indeed. Thank you James." His last glimpse was of the two of them as the door shut.  
Ande had been right of course; Bond leaned on the counter waiting for the sandwiches and his companions. He gazed out the front window impatiently. He hoped those two women would hurry; they didn't exactly have all the time in the world. Plus he was in no hurry for members of Pantheon to find them.  
As the deli clerk brought the sandwiches to Bond; he glanced in the direction of the ladies room to see Ande leading Jeanette over to him. The delicate French girl's face was still visibly bruised, but Ande had cleaned her up some more. Jeanette had changed from the dirty torn jeans and tee- shirt; now she was dressed much like his fellow agent. The change was good; not only did she look better, she looked like she felt better.  
The deli clerk looked at them suspiciously. "Why do you all wear black? And why is Mamsel's face so bruised?" He pointed at Jeanette; though he looked at Bond.  
Bond was use to such questions; after all agents in the field tended to stand out if they weren't under deep cover. He shrugged; acting as if the question was nothing. "The cloths were what we were given. As for my friend's bruises; they were the work of her now ex-lover." He gestured to Jeanette's face. "I think you can see why she left him."  
The clerk nodded his head; as if he would except the answer. Though it didn't seem to add up. The three of them gathered the sandwiches, some drinks, paid the casher and left.  
  
----- 


	12. Pomegranate Seeds

REMEMBER ULYSSES by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Twelve: Pomegranate Seeds  
  
-----  
  
Just over an hour later; the blue-green Beamer came to a halt in a grove of trees about a kilometer from the Main gate of Pomegranate Seeds base. Ande had placed a sort of black hair net over her tightly secured blond tresses. She had also helped Jeanette braid her hair in the back seat; securing it as best she could inside the vest that Jeanette wore. The three of the got out of the car as quickly as possible; taking packs and guns as they scurried away. Bond paused only long enough to arm the remote destruct system.  
Once the three of them were under cover of the trees; Bond put Ande's plan into action. Rolling up the blast shields, and typing in the destruct code; he used the remote too tare off along the narrow road. The car sped off covering the last Kilometer at top speed.  
  
-----  
  
A kilometer ahead the guards at the gate heard the engine of the Beamer raring toward them. They looked down the road, and though they saw it they did not know it was their death coming. They took aim with uzis, and various other guns. Focusing on the headlights of the oncoming car; with the lights of the complex behind them giving the silhouette form.  
Some on the ground, and others in turrets. They let fly with a hail of lead. The car sped forward undaunted. The bullets making only dents.  
The Beamer crashed into the gate, and instantly exploded in an all consuming ball of flame. The half-dozen men that had stood so eager to defend; now only charred shells. Writhing in their last painful breaths of life.  
  
------  
  
The trio crouched in the woods could hear the explosion quite vividly. After hearing the Earth rattling sound; Bond closed the pocket computer. He motioned his companions onward; through the little used trail. With any luck; it would be assumed they were in the car. Thus little precaution would be taken in guarding the entrances that remained.  
Ande was glad that Jeanette took the offered Walther TPH when she had changed in Louviers. Ande could not bare the thought of having both of these sisters who had already suffered much from Pantheon; dead at the hands of the same. What ever powers that be; permitted much cruelty. She was never sure why; though she had seen much. The best she had come to understanding was a quote she once heard. She never did learn who hand said it first, but the quote had become in a way her motto. 'The wicked must be aloud to do their wickedness; as the pious must be aloud to do good. For it is not by our hearts alone we are Judge but how we act upon our heart's inclinations.' She was not sure where she fit in the equation; though it would seem that too protect the innocent from wickedness is a good think. She had learned long ago that things are not always black and white. This night was a shade of gray.  
They walked softly as possible through the trees. Jeanette lead the way, slowly and cautious as a hunter stalking prey. They came to a clearing that began five meters from the fence. Through the lights, equipment, and buildings they could see the blaze of what had until shortly before been their car. There were people scrambling with rather limited fire-fighting equipment; trying in vain to smother the flames.  
Bond pulled a key ring from his pocket; full of what were basically all lock-picks. Making his way easily through the clearing since the guard were busy elsewhere; he found the pick that fit the simple pad-lock. Careful not to make sound as he opened the little used gate; he motioned for the two figures in the trees to fallow him.  
Twenty-five meters from the fence stood several stacks of wooden crates, and two equipment sheds. Dashing quickly behind a stack of crates; they then crouched to if the guards were still busy with their little distraction. Sure enough they were still hopelessly beating at the fire pitifully attacking the blaze with fire-extinguishers.  
Bond surveyed the scene for the best possible advantage. He could now see a large gas powered generator just off the Main building. He turned to Jeanette, and whispered. "Is the whole complex powered by the one generator?"  
She thought a moment; then whispered back. "It is, but the computers have a battery back-up so they can run if the generator goes off-line."  
Ande overhearing this chuckled. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"  
Bond smiled at her, and whispered. "It's harder to shoot at what you can't see." He looked back at his target. "You two stay here. I'll take care of the generator, and you run for that back entrance when the lights go out. I'll meet you there." After pointing out an open garage type door; he made sure the coast was clear. He dashed off across the concrete to the generator; cautious to duck behind things, and be certain he wasn't seen.  
Through the shadows 007 crept unseen to the generator. Once there he pulled out a small utility knife. Finding the Main junction; he cut the lead-wires. Then as the lights began too die; he cut the fuel line from the gas-tank. Doing what he could to wrench things out of place before he was caught; he smashed a bunch of parts he couldn't name in one kick. Then before anyone stopped fighting the fire; he made his way to the back entrance.  
Ande and Jeanette waited for the power to die. As soon as the lights faded; they ran for the door. The three arrived simultaneously at the open door. From what they could see in the dim light of the fire on the other side of the building; this was some form of loading-bay.  
Jeanette motioned the agents to fallow her along a side wall of the room. They dodged around stacks of boxes, and equipment. Not wanting to draw the attention of anyone who might lurk in the darkness of the room. As they neared a door; there came a faint clattering noise. As if someone had dropped a wrench on the cement floor. They froze; listening.  
  
-----  
  
Ulysses stood in the control-room; his cruel features illuminated by only the screens of computers. He turned to Kali-Shiva; who stood with a sour look on her face. "Somehow I get the feeling that your escaped quarry was not in the car."  
She eyed him with anger like needles. "What pray tell gave you that idea?" she spat with venomous sarcasm. "I told you they were tricky. Two of them are spies after all. You should have listened to Anancie, and killed Bond when you had the chance." She stared at Ulysses with a defiance that few dared.  
"You had best shut up Oh bringer of destruction, or it will be your own that you bring." He began to walk away; making sure the launch calculations had not been effected by the temporary loss of power.  
  
-----  
  
Anancie came from the shadows; holding up a Browning 9mm automatic. "This time I not leave the chance." He fired grazing Bond's left shoulder; just a scratch.  
They had all drawn on him when they first his figure clearly. Ande had a knife at ready; while Bond had the henchman's attention. Once she had her aim; she let fly. Before the knife could hit Anancie had fired his gun, and shifted. The knife embedded itself in the man's left pectoral; between rib-cage and the shoulder. Not what Ande had in mind; she had been aiming for his heart.  
Bond let a short burst of fire from his machine-gun into the prone Pantheon member. Anancie dropped his gun slumping to the floor. Neither Bond or his companions waited around to see who was drawn by the racket of the exchange.  
Going threw the maze of a complex; Jeanette telling Bond where to turn. He had point, and Ande guarded the rear. They came upon a series of doors, and Jeanette directed them inside one. Once inside she went strait to a specific computer in a room that was packed with all sorts of equipment.  
She sat down in the rooms only chair, and got to work. "This is the secondary control room; I used this computer to make the data tape, and to burn the ciphers onto the disk."  
Ande didn't see the point in waiting around hear. "So what are we doing hear now?" she questioned.  
"Putting another cog in the wheel. If I can access the active memory file; I may be able to shut down the computers in the entire network." She paused a moment, "This would be easier if I had a negotiator to hack in, I had a laptop last time." She busied herself at the keyboard.  
Bond pulled the pocket computer from his vest. "I may be able to help you." He held it up for her to see.  
"The remote for the car?" she was puzzled.  
He smiled, "Not just a remote; a pocket computer." He began setting up the com-port interface. "It is an intelligence gathering device."  
She took it as he handed it to her. She saw the small screen fill with an auto-hack program. Thanks to the encryptions, and ciphers being in active memory; the little computer pulled up what she was looking for in seconds. "Nice!" she muttered as she set to work on her plan.  
Ande guarding the door; nervously looked at her companions. "Can you please hurry? I want to get this over with."  
Jeanette spoke her hands dancing across both the keyboard, and the pocket computer. "Just give me a few more minutes."  
"Okay, but they better be a quick few minutes." Ande poked her head out the door looking cautiously. Several minutes passed, and heart beat louder in her ears.  
Jeanette finely stood up from the computer. "I believe we had better leave quickly." She ushered Bond to the door.  
He looked at her wondering, "What about the pocket computer?" He questioned knowing Q would already rail him about the car.  
She looked him in the eyes through the dim light of computer monitors. "Trust me you don't want it back." She smiled mischievously. "It's busy corrupting the Main frame with a self-propitiating virus."  
Bond, and Ande looked at her impressed. Ande spoke as they re- entered the hallway. "I thought it took a long time to design a virus."  
Jeanette looked at her seriously. "It does. I was designing that virus while I was Hobear's prisoner. That was how I kept my head; I thought of revenge."  
Ande could see that, and smiled. This woman was tougher than she seemed. It was good too; she needed to be. Ande had a similar inner strength; she had to be tough. Ande was very much her father's daughter. Sean Lamont would have proffered she hadn't been, but we don't always get what we want. She missed him at times like this, but now was not a time to think of the dead.  
  
----- 


	13. Stop the Rocket

REMEMBER ULYSSES by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Stop the Rocket  
  
-----  
  
In the command center Ulysses, and Thor worked feverishly trying verify calculations. One by one; the monitors began to blink, and spew out gibberish. Ulysses looked at his screen; the cursor was going across the screen over and over. What was it writing?  
  
I'M LATE, I'M LATE, FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE. NO TIME TO SAY HELLO, GOOD- BYE. I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!!!!! I'M LATE, I'M LATE, FOR a VERY IMPORTANT DATE. NO TIME TO SAY HELLO, GOOD-BYE. I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!!!!! I'M LATE, I'M LATE, FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE. NO TIME TO SAY  
  
Ulysses stared at the maddening message on the screen. It taunted him; his security was a joke. Persephone would not launch as planed; those meddlers had seen to it. He would not be stopped; they must die then his plan could go on.  
Kali-Shiva looked at Ulysses; perplexed by the grin that spread across his face. "What do we do now? Oh! fearless leader." The remark came off a bit more sarcastic then she intended. She didn't have long to regret it though.  
Ulysses no longer cared for his second in command's skills. He had enough of her smart mouth. Grabbing the monitor with the message from Jeanette; he hurled it to the floor. It shattered, and imploded with a deafening sound. Then snapping the network cable from the machine; he cornered Kali-Shiva wrapping it around her beautiful neck. She struggled with all her might as the maniac pulled the cable tight. After several minutes she hung there limp. When Ulysses was certain she breathed no more; he let her fall to the floor.  
Thor was baffled by what he saw. They did not kill their own; that was code. "What have you done Ulysses? Was she not one of us?" Thor stood looking a Ulysses with apprehension in the dim light.  
Ulysses did not care. He was the man that would deify gods. Who was the this worm, this cure to question him? He drew the forty-five pistol he carried openly on his hip. Aimed square at the questioning heart, and fired before Tor knew what had hit him. The squirrelly man hit into a shelf full of monitors, and servers, and various other bits of equipment as he fell back. It all came tumbling, smashing and crashing down; the shocked face of Thor looked up at Ulysses, and the few now dead or dieing computers that remained untouched.  
Ulysses knew that Bond would come hear looking for him. He ducked out of the room; formulating a plan as he went. He would be ready for them.  
  
-----  
  
Bond, Ande and Jeanette hurried through the corridors; dispatching various thugs as necessary. By the time they reached the command center; all the computers in the room were blank. In the blackness it was hard too distinguish features. Bond knelt by the limp form on the floor; while Ande made her way to the demolished shelf, and computer equipment.  
Bond looked at the form using a small flash-light Q had given him. "This one's dead. It's are old friend The Mistress of Pain." He stood looking in the direction of Ande.  
"This one's been shot through the heart, but I don't know him from Adam." She stood looking between Jeanette, and 007. "We best find the storage bay for the rocket. That would be the best place to set the explosives."  
Jeanette opened a side door; gesturing Bond through. "The rocket, and satellite are this way." She looked where Ande played her flash-light across the face of the body she'd been examining. "That would be Thor; he designed the cursed think."  
Ande didn't need to be told twice; putting away the flash-light she readied her machine-gun. She was agent 015, and there was a mission to finish. Once the base was neutralized she could get 007 back to London, and Pantheon would be no more. Jeanette would be safe with any luck; though minus her twin sister. The loss would be hard to live with for them all; witnessing the death of a fellow human being had an effect on one's soul. Bond had seen much death, and killed many men. He did not kill indiscriminately, but still he was a killer. So was she; before that day she had only witnessed death. Now she had brought death, and she would never be the same again. She had never before intentionally killed; she had no regrets, but her life had changed. She thought back the few days since being sent after 007; it had been plane to her then that this would change her life.  
They came to the end of the passage, and carefully climbed down a short, metal, scaffold type, staircase. There in a large room lit only by the headlights of an idling vehicle were stacks of crates, but no sign of life. The vehicle was a type of truck, modified to carry a missile, and act as a launch tower. The satellite delivery rocket was held on it's bed.  
Bond inched forward carefully; looking with each step at the shadows. As they passed a large crate; no one saw the hand reach out; until it was to late. Hobear stepped out from the shadows; his arm around Jeanette, and his gun pointing beneath her chin. Both 007, and 015 had guns leveled at him, but he stood in such a way that neither had a clear shot. Jeanette dropped Ande's Walther TPH to the floor.  
The man they called Ulysses laughed. "So this is what it has come too. Two spies and a traitor, against me. At the moment I have the initiative, so put down your guns, or Jeanette will have to leave."  
Ande looked at this smug man in front of her. "If you kill her you have no shield."  
Bond spoke next remembering a similar scene. "If you shot either of us; then the other gets a clear shot. You can't get a good shot at either of us from there, and when you shift that will leave you open"  
Hobear screamed his demand again. "I said put down your guns."  
Ande was trying to think, they had too stall. "Why would we want to do that? If you kill her then we both have a clear shot, and you can't shoot both of us before one of us can shoot you."  
"Make up your mind Ulysses; how do you want to die?" Bond spoke in unmistakable terms. There was no way for Ulysses to escape him; Bond would not let him live. If he died to ensure that Persephone would never come to be; then so be it.  
Hobear the man that would deify gods; this self proclaimed Ulysses who would rule the world, saw his dream fall from his grasp. He threw Jeanette aside; taking aim at Bond. He did not have a chance to fire; as soon as Jeanette was out of the way Bond, and Ande let fly with a rain of lead. Hobear stood a look of puzzled defeat on his face; he slumped to the ground as the volley of death ceased. He tried to fire at his chosen target, but by that point his aim was gone. The single bullet for his 45 hit Jeanette near the heart.  
Both agents converged on their friend. Ande felt for a pulse; it was very weak. Jeanette tried to sit up, but couldn't. a faint whisper came out at her last breath, "Stop the rest...".  
With that the last bit of life left her. Bond closed the piercing dark eyes. Ande helped to lay her in a dignified position. Then retrieving her gun from where Jeanette had dropped it; she turned to Bond. "Now only one thing remains; let's get this over with."  
He walked toward the rocket; pulling off his pack. As he knelt beside the back end of the truck setting up the explosives; he looked up at Ande. "For Jeanette, and Annika."  
Ande looked at him solemnly; removing her own pack for the detonators. "For Annika, and Jeanette. May they rest in peace; knowing the evil that hurt them will claim no more victims."  
Bond looked up at her again. "Now is not the time to be profound 015." He looked back to his work setting the charges where they would do the most damage. "Though I admit it was a worthy sentiment."  
"There is never a time to be profound; until the profound has passed." She knelt beside him handing him the detonators, and deadman switch. "Five minutes should be enough time for us to get to one of the helicopters; that's far enough form the blast to be safe. You do know how to rig that so if anyone tampers with it once it's set it detonates immediately?"  
Bond didn't even look up to answer. "Of coarse; that's basic knowledge."  
Ande stood watching the entrances. "Just checking; 'better safe than sorry' as they say.  
Bond had the job finished in short order. Taking only their guns, and the first-aid kit they fled through the small door at the side. The bay or garage style doors frozen shut when Bond had sabotaged the generator. Running across the open ground between the building and the air field they met no resistance; most of the Pantheon members, and thugs having fled once they realized there would be no launching tonight, or ever.  
They came to the helicopters; only to find the women called Athena, and Freya readying their escape. Deducing that the helicopter they were readying would be fueled Bond had an idea.  
They sat; waiting for the explosion. Only a moment later the Earth shook as Prosepheney was made no more. The complex became an inferno; engulfing and consuming the evil that created it.  
Ande stood, and strolled from behind the crate. Feigning nonchalance she struck a pose ready to dispatch the women thugs where they stood. "Hay! You two; over here." They turned almost in unison toward her.  
Seeing her they began to charge in a fit of pure anger. Not looking at anything, but their target neither one saw Bond's outstretched leg. Athena tripped crashing hard to the cement. Freya; distracted by her comrade's fall never saw the butt of Ande's gun. It hit the back of her neck, and she too crumpled to the ground. Bond did Athena the same favor, and they made strait for the helicopter.  
Bond checked too see all was in order. "That worked rather nicely. You have guts Ande; in this line of work you'll need them."  
As Bond began powering up the engines, Ande began to climb in. The figure that was fast approaching went undetected. The figure raised a knife; already wet with blood. He plunged the knife deep into Ande's lower back. She cried out in pain. Bond turned to see Anancie pull the blade from her body. In an instant he had his Walther PPK drawn, and fired. Hitting the goon between the eyes. Anancie fell to the ground; there was no doubt that this time he was dead.  
Ande gasped in pain; it felt like the wound was on fire. Bond pulled her into the helicopter. After rummaging through the first-aid kit for what he needed; Bond cut the vest and shirt away to expose her wound. Then tied a heavy compress tightly against the deep hole. By now she was unconscious; Bond lifted her into the co-pilots seat, and strapped her in.  
All preparations made; he took off across the English channel. Bond could only hope that 015 survived till they reached London. He had hoped for a chance to know her better; after what they had been through it seemed unfair not to. Hopes, and dreams aside; he had a mission to finish.  
  
----- 


	14. Mission End

REMEMBER ULYSSES by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Mission End  
  
-----  
  
The lone helicopter glided across the dark sky of the early morning hours. Bond had to do some smooth talking in order to get landing clearance. He guided the air-craft in a gentle curve; coming to rest atop the Ministry of Defense building.  
M stood waiting with Moneypenny, and Dr. Ekles. He opened the door, and climbed out; only to find himself beseeched by the very angry physician. "I believe 015 is in more immediate need of your services Dr. Ekles. One of our friends from Pantheon decided to stab her in the back. Literally!" Dr. Ekles was already on the other side of the helicopter; opening the door, and releasing the seat-belt.  
Bond pulled the case containing the ciphers from his vest; then strolling forward handed it to M. "This disk; plus the data tape should provide the means to round up the remaining Pantheon members. The control codes for the Prosepheney satellites should also be on the data tape."  
Dr. Ekles had a stretcher brought to the roof for Ande. M stood saying nothing. Once Ande had been taken in; M led 007 and Moneypenny to the situation room. Silence was not a good thing; Bond knew this. After this the woman would probably have him cashiered from the service. (Oh well! It had been a good job while it lasted. After all his line of work rarely got to be boring.)  
  
-----  
  
Bond paced along one wall of the situation room. It was just past dawn Pantheon would have ruled the world now; if not for his intervention. Ande had been a great help, but if he hadn't gone off on his own she would not have been sent after him. Now her life hung in the balance, and he couldn't help but think it was all his fault.  
M had all but out right ignored him these few hours since his return. The feel of the room made his skin want to crawl. Moneypenny had half tried to ask what all he had been doing, but M was keeping her to busy for conversation.  
The satellites had been easy to bring down now that they had the codes. The Pantheon members still at large were now known to the authorities around the world. It was all wrapping up quite nicely. Still he worried about Ande.  
At the sound of the doors opening Bond turned his head. Dr. Ekles had finely emerged from his section of the building, and the look on his face was good. He walked over to M; as did Bond and Moneypenny. All of them were eager to hear the news.  
Ekles cleared his throat before speaking. "Dr. Lamont is going to be just fine." The whole room breathed a sigh; relieved at the news. "The wound was deep, and she lost a-lot of blood, but still she was lucky. If that knife had penetrated one centimeter in any direction other than it did; It would have hit any number of vital organs. The only thing it cut was the diaphragm muscle, and that was barely a nick." The look on his face made clear that he was truly astonished that it hadn't been any worse.  
M finely spoke after a long silence. "Pantheon is essentially no more. Now that 015 is on the mend; that leaves only one lose end." Everyone looked at Bond; standing there innocently.  
Bond looked around; attempting to play dumb. "Oh really! And what might that be?" He removed his vest, and shoulder holster with his trusty Walther PPK; setting them on a near by table.  
M looked right at him; her eyes boring into his soul. "You are still officially a rouge agent."  
He gave her a look that said; 'what gave you that idea "Is that all?" He raised his hand as if giving up. "Consider me officially surrendered then." He gestured Dr. Ekles to the door. "After you Dr. No doubt you have plans for revenge after my hasty departure." With a nod from M; the two men headed out the door.  
M watched them go; her mind wandering. (What am I ever to do with 007. He's a good agent, but he's damn stubborn.)  
  
-----  
  
Nurse Delight was glad for the facade of peace that the medical unit had known the past three days. Ever since Commander Bond had returned he had been overly cooperative. With only him and Dr. Lamont as a patients; things had gone back to almost their usual hum-drum pace. Only the more immediate, and security sensitive cases ended up hear. Hence why the fairly new facility was so small; it made for light yet interesting work. Excitement was far between, but when it rained it poured. Lotta was glad too see this particular deluge come to an end. Nurse Delight looked up in time too see M and Dr. Ekles walk past the duty desk, and into 007's room.  
M stood in the door a moment evaluating the man who sat in the room playing solitaire. His back was turned; yet he stopped looking up but not at the door. "Has there been a stay of execution, or am I just being moved?" he asked sardonically. Then in one fluid motion turned to face his visitors. Resting his left foot on his right knee; Bond began drumming his fingers on the monitoring device around his ankle.  
M looked at him; half tempted too make him stew a day or so more. Then she admitted to herself that it would not do any good. Finally she spoke; "Your gallows humor is unnecessary 007, and perhaps unwise." She raised an eyebrow to make her point clear. "All things considered the entire incident with Pantheon is being called a victory. a victory that would not have been possible without actions taken by you. This does not erase the fact that you acted without authorization, or that you put others in danger by acting on your own." She paused a moment; trying to phrase what needed too be said. "Taking into account prior service it dose however excuse them. You will therefore be returned to service as soon as you have fully recovered."  
Bond looked at her not really surprised at what had been said. "Am I still confined to this room?" He tapped on the monitoring anklet a little more blatantly; as if too say 'Is this really necessary?'  
M had about enough of 007; he could be so.... infuriating. "You are too remain in the medical unit; until Dr. Ekles says you may leave. You're on your word."  
Bond looked at the both of them then leaned back. "I honestly haven't anywhere to go."  
At this remark Dr. Ekles stepped forward; taking a pair of scissors from the pocket of his lab coat. "If you leave before I release you; I will have you tied down like I suggested before." At this Dr. Ekles cut the anklet off, pocketed it along with the scissors and left.  
Bond watched him go; then stood stretching. "I do believe I have a sick friend in the next room. No doubt she would enjoy a visit as much as I." He started for the door.  
M stopped him "One more thing 007. You can't just run off on your own every time your orders don't suit you. Sooner or later it won't turn out how you plan, and it will be the end of you."  
He could hear the conviction in her voice; and perhaps a little concern. Perhaps the Evil Queen of Numbers wasn't as cold as she let on. "Some things are too big to ignore, and some times they need to be stopped." He looked at her as she acknowledged his logic with a nod, and left.  
  
-----  
  
Ande lie in her bed; unable to sit up because of her stitches. Light drifted through the fifth-story window onto the page of her book. It was the one James had given her. She had sent it along with the message to M care of Q. She fidgeted; loosing the feeling in her left arm thanks too the IV. Comfort was only a memory at the moment; she hadn't felt such a thing in roughly a week. Not since before she had been called to M's office.  
"To be, or not to be,-that is the question:- Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And by opposing end them?" Bond so quoted the bard from the doorway.  
Ande had not expected him, but was glad to hear his voice. Looking up from the story she had read so many times before; into his eyes as he strolled cross the room she smiled. "Now that was 'Hamlet'."  
Bond smiled at Ande with mischief in his eyes. "Don't tell me; you minored in English lit."  
Ande chuckled, and regretted it. "No; actually my mother read Shakespeare too me instead of the Brothers Grimm, or Louise Carol."  
Bond took a seat in the bedside chair. "You have me at a disadvantage Dr. Lamont. You knew things about me I don't really know; before we even met. Here it is I know practically nothing about you."  
She looked over at him; setting the book aside. "Not much too tell really. I grew up in a circus; dad was a knife thrower and mum was a tight- rope walker. They both died when I was rather young."  
"An orphan." Bond thought aloud.  
"Yes; common in our line of work. No family, few ties it's better that way." She looked at him longing.  
He stood gazing down into her blue-green eyes. "I hope you'll still let me even things up with dinner once they let you out of here."  
She looked away for a moment; as if thinking. Then turned back a grin from ear to ear; "Just you try and stop me."  
Bond leaned over giving her a passionate, and rather urgent kiss. "Now why would I want to do that? The last guy I saw get in your way had rather sharp regrets."  
Ande laughed deeply; cringing in pain. "If we're not careful I'll tare my stitches."  
Bond stood there smirking. "I guess I'll just have to kiss it better then." This comment bringing on more laughter, and a lethal look from Ande.  
  
-----  
  
THE END? 


End file.
